The Entries of a Vampires Godchild
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: When Genesis Turner's mother is murdered, she's sent to live with her Godfather Eran, and his eccentric daughter Caitlin in Alaska. Oddly enough the two turn out to be vampires. But what happens when Genesis starts feeling things for Eran? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_Heeeey ppl! Hehe, I just came up with this story, and thought it would be awesome, so read plz plz? Thanx so much!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary:_

_October 22, 2009_

_A long time ago, in a far away land, there was a girl. Not just any girl though, oh no. She was beautiful, and kind, and smart. She could make the birds sing, and the flowers bloom, and make dark skies lighten with her very presence. She was loved by all, and sought after by many royal men. She was perfect._

_-----_

I laughed at the words I'd just written on my paper. Yeah right. Sadly, my story has no such happy beginning, and probably not a happy ending either. I've never had very good luck.

My mother had just died, and left me with nothing. I have no money, no home, and barely a car. Why? Because my mother was addicted to gambling. She gambled away every last cent we had, promising she'd win it all back. But she didn't now did she?

So she turned to prostitution to try and provide for us, and where did it land her? Dead, with her throat cut out, on the side of the road. I knew I sounded angry, but I wasn't. I was sad, and I missed my Mommy.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I was with the police at that moment, and they're trying to find somewhere to dump me off at, but I didn't think they won't find one. Everyone in my family hated me, because of my mom. They all thought we were worthless, but we weren't. Mommy just got off on the wrong foot, and then she just started in a downward spiral till she finally hit the ground. Splat.

The cops had told me they've managed to get a hold of my Godfather. I didn't know I had a Godfather, and I wondered why Mommy didn't tell me about him. But I'd never know, because she was gone, she got herself killed. They said it'd take three days for my Godfather to come get me, because he lived in Alaska or something retarded like that, and they were having a snow storm.

I was curious as to what he looked like. I really hoped he didn't live in some igloo in the middle of no where, but that would be my luck. I was going to live in an igloo! I laughed bitterly, before kicking my backpack, and wrapping my arms tightly around my waist. I felt like I was falling apart, and the sorrow of losing my mom was making my eyes sting, and my throat feel like cotton balls had been shoved down it.

After about thirty four more minuets of sitting there, trying my hardest to swallow my pain, one of the cops came out, crouching in front of me. I looked at her wearily, not paying attention to her face at all.

She said something, but I didn't listen to it, and just let my head fall to my knees. I could feel it coming on, as my breath picked up, and my heart started to beat erratically in my chest, like a little sparrow trying to escape its bone cage. I was going to have a panic attack, for the second time today. I had been prone to them since I'd turned fifteen, but every doctor I went to thought I was lying to get some drugs.

I knew I needed to gain control of my breathing, but the feeling of hyperventilation was comforting. I wanted to let myself go to the irrational fear, so it could take away my sadness, so I could pass out and feel the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness. I wanted to talk to my Mommy.

I felt someone grab my shoulders roughly, knocking me back into the real world, but not banishing the so-to-be full blown panic attack. My head snapped back up to look at the cop whom I'd forgotten was still standing in front of me.

"Breath slowly," She said, trying to comfort me, and holding out an old paper bag. I took it, holding it to my face, and breathing into, as I tried to gain control of myself. The woman gently rubbed my back for a long twenty seven minuets as the panic attack came and went, though my body still trembled as an after effect.

"Better?" the woman asked me.

"Can I have some water," I murmured, and the woman stood, walking away, then coming back with a small paper cup full of water. I downed it as she spoke.

"We've found a near by orphanage that will take you in till your Godfather can come get you ok?" I nodded slowly, not really comprehending her words.

I took the hand she held out to me, picked up my backpack of everything I owned, and followed her shakily to her car. I didn't like my new life at all.

~~*~~

_Dear Diary:_

_October 23, 2009_

_One day the beautiful girl came back to her small cabin home, skipping like the happiest person on earth, a basket of flowers on her arm. She called out her grandmothers name, as she twirled into the kitchen, but just as she was about to turn, her foot caught something. She fell to the ground in a heap, her basket of flowers falling from her arm, and scattering about the floor. _

_The girl flinched, groaned, and pushed herself up, wondering what it was that had tripped her. When she looked up, she screamed in terror, finding it was her grandmother's foot she'd tripped on. The old woman was sprawled out on the floor, her old gray hair matted with dark crimson, her old eyes open but seeing nothing. _

_Her throat was slashed open in three places, droplets of blood dribbling out, though most of the life sustaining liquid was already covering the dirt floor. Then looming above the girl's beloved grandmother was a dark hooded man. The only visible part of him was his mouth, which twisted oddly, as he eyed the scared child. He exhaled, his nostrils flaring, before he moved towards her._

_She scrambled back, but his legs where long, and his stride enormous. He was quickly over her, and she could just barely see his dark black eyes hidden in shadows. As he reached down, intent on grabbing her, she passed out, thinking never to open her eyes again._

_-----_

I sighed loudly. "_That was a very depressing entry Genesis_," I chided myself, before pushing myself up on the bed, so I was sitting on my ankles.

I didn't like my room in the orphanage. I had to share a room with nine other girls, all of whom refused to associate with me, not that it mattered much. I'd never had many friends to begin with, so I was used to being ignored. The only person I'd ever really had in my life was my mother.

I had never known my father, and my mother had said he left us a long, long time ago. I used to stay with my grandparents all the time, but they kicked me and mom out. I was too young to understand why they didn't want us around at the time. In school no one wanted to be around me, I guess because I was too weird, so that just left me with my Mommy.

I fought back the tears, as they tried to build, and cut of my air supply. I sat there for a long time, fighting my emotions, but I didn't want the other girls to see me cry. I had to be strong… for my mom.

I heard as the bedroom door opened, but didn't turn to see who it was. Instead I reached down, and slammed my diary shut, staring down at the ragged black cover. It was covered in stickers, of all shapes and sizes, from brand names to random pictures. I had always loved stickers, mom had always brought a few home to me when she could afford them. I used to get really mad at her for it, because I knew she was wasting money, but now I cherished them all.

I ran the tip of my finger over on she'd given to me on my 17th birthday, only two and a half months ago. It was of a wolf howling at a bright white moon that would glow in the dark. It was my favorite.

I stopped tracing the sticker, as I notice the light dimming, and saw the shape of someone's shadow outlined on the covers in front of me.

"Hello Genesis," A cold masculine voice said.

I turned slowly, looking at the man behind me. All I could see was the dark black cloak hiding his entire body, until he reached up and threw back the hood. The man underneath was shockingly beautiful, with large beautiful navy blue eyes, so dark they almost looked violet. The corners of his eyes were slightly twisted upwards, giving his soot colored brows a strange but appealing arch, and his nose was very straight. He had high defined cheekbones, and thin unforgiving lips. He had dark black hair, in messy disarray. He was terrifying, but beautiful all the same.

"It's been so long since we met, you probably don't even remember me," He said, smirking. "But then again, that's probably for your benefit."

"Who are you?" I whispered, feeling as a wave of emotion rippled down my spine.

"Your Godfather. But you can call me Uncle Eran if you wish," He said flashing a set of intensely bright teeth.

I was quiet for a long moment, watching as his smile faded, and turned to a frown. I noticed that everyone in the room was watching us, and I moved to sit cross-legged, because my feet were going numb. "I thought it was going to take you three day's to get here," I muttered.

"I have my ways," Uncle Eran said, looking rather bored now. "Come on and gather your things. We have a plane to catch in a half hour." With that he turned to the nun that ran the orphanage, whose name I'd forgotten by then.

~~*~~

I didn't have anything to pack really, since I hadn't ever taken my things out of my backpack, so in a little under five minuets I was on the highway, headed to Alaska in Uncle Eran's dark black corvette. I groaned internally at the thought of moving to somewhere cold, but I had to admit, I would rather move somewhere too cold than too warm.

We were both silent the entire car ride, but I noticed once we'd gone outside Uncle Eran quickly pulled up his hood, and tucked his hands in his pockets. He even drove with his hood up, like he was trying to keep his face hidden from the world.

I thought for a minuet, then a horrible thought occurred to me. What if he was on the run? What if that was why mom had never told me about him? Because he was a mass murderer or something like that? I swallowed as my throat tightened up.

"_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_," I chanted in my head. And that damned nun at the orphanage just let him run off with me! I knew I had to calm myself down, before I threw myself into another panic attack, so I looked out the window and tried to think of nothing.

As the sun started to get lower in the sky, Uncle Eran pulled off the road, stopping at a hotel. "Why are we stopping?" I asked, as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door.

"We're staying here tonight," He answered, walking around to the front of the car, and waiting for me to get out. I sighed, before following him out of the car, and into the hotel.

* * *

_Oook so what does everyone think? Plz review, tell me if its good, and what needs to be worked on, plzzzz! =D_

_~Soren~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay!!! Second chapter is up!!! I got picks of Eran's house on my profile! Check em out! =D This chapter is kind of just a filler, so it'll get much better later, I promise!!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary:_

_October 24, 2009_

_When the girl awoke, it was dark all around her, no hint of light anywhere. She knew she wasn't in her room, for the moon always shone down on her soft hay mattress, comforting her during the night. Just as she was pushing herself up, all the memories flooded back to her mind, and she gasped. She felt tears well in her eyes, though she tried to push them back. Feeling sorrow for her grandmother wouldn't help her escape this dark place. _

_She spun around to look behind her, as she heard something rustle, like cloth brushing stone. The noise was so close to her, as if someone was standing right behind her, though it was too dark to tell. She felt soft finger tips brush over her cheek, tracing down her jawbone. She couldn't help but scream… _

-----

Uncle Eran nudged my arm alerting me that it was about time to get off the plane. I closed my diary, and tucking my pencil into my pocket, just as the plane touched the ground. I noticed this time, as we filed out of the plane, that Eran didn't pull his hood up.

The Alaskan sky was cloudy today, the air cold but crisp, kind of like my mood. Uncle Eran led me through the airport, not even turning to see if I was following him, before he hit the parking lot. I had to run to keep up with his long stride.

"Slow down," I complained.

Uncle Eran stopped, and glared over his shoulder at me. "Speed up," He growled, as I finally caught up with him, before starting to walk again.

"You have longer legs than me!" I hissed, struggling to not fall more than five feet behind him.

"Then grow taller," He said, walking up to the side of the biggest truck I'd ever seen. It stood almost two feet off the ground, with massive tires. Its sleek black paint made an amazing contrast against the white landscape the recent snow storm had caused. "Well get in," He growled, as he pulled open the drivers side door, and disappeared into the cab.

I ran around to the other side of it, pulling open the door. I had to use the door to pull myself into the cab. The drive was long and quiet, and as I'd suspected Uncle Eran did live out in the middle of no where. As we drove through the final town to our destination, I noticed everyone seemed to recognize the truck Uncle Eran drove.

Most looked on in what appeared to be uncertainty and even fear, while others smiled and waved. Uncle Eran didn't take much notice of any of them though, as he continued on out of town, before turning off on a road that didn't look like it had been used since the snowstorm.

It took a while for the truck to battle through the two foot high snow, before pulling up in front of a massive mansion. It blended in so well with the world of white around us that I didn't even realize it was there until it was looming over us like a giant iceberg. It looked as though it had at least three levels, with eight large pillars holding up a second floor platform, where you could walk out and gaze at the world beyond.

The two large double doors suddenly swung open, a little girl of no more than nine years bounding out, and waving at us vigorously. Her soft brown curls waved in the soft wind outside, blowing over her green eyes, and into her small heart-shaped face. I noticed she wasn't bundled in any warm cloths, only wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts. Uncle Eran sighed, as he got out of the truck, me not far behind.

"Daddy!" the little girl screamed, running up to Uncle Eran, and hugging his legs. He stroked her hair softly, before she released him, and moved over to me. She smiled up at me, tucking her little hands behind her back, and giggled. "Hi," She said, dragging out the word.

"Hi," I tried to say it as kindly as she had, but my heart no longer had much room for kindness.

"I'm Caitlin," She said, as Uncle Eran disappeared into the house. "What's your name?"

"Genesis," I replied, as Caitlin took my hand, and lead me into the house. The air inside was only a little warmer than outside, and I wondered how she could stand there in shorts. Wasn't she cold?

"That's a pretty name," Caitlin said, as she shut the doors behind her, and lead me into what had to be the living room. It was a huge room, all constructed of a dark polished wood, except for the left wall which was half made of stone. Its ceiling was unbelievably high, sloping up to a gentle point, and a large iron chandelier hung down from the rafters lighting the room, since all the windows were covered. There was a huge fire place to my left, and a congregation of couch's and chairs centered around a small wood table sitting in front of the fire place. Across from me was an archway that lead into what appeared to be the kitchen and to the left wall was a large dark wood door, tightly sealed. I noticed there was no TV. **(Pic of living room on profile)**

"This is the sitting room," Caitlin said, turning to smile at me. "And that's Daddy's study," She continued, pointing towards the door. "Don't go in there, he doesn't like it when people mess with his things," She whispered to me.

She pulled me through the archway, and into the kitchen **(pic on profile!)**. It was huge, made of lighter wood than the living room, and the counters made of a soft tan marble. There where cabinets and drawers all around the room, and the fridge was twice as large as a normal one. I honestly didn't see why they needed all the space; the kitchen didn't look like it had ever been used.

"And this is the kitchen," Caitlin said, as she pulled me into the room hurriedly, and through the archway on the left wall. We were now in another open room, the floor made of soft white and brown tiles, shaping little designs on the floor, blending in with the white walls. There were a set of stairs across from us, with a small door underneath them, and to the left was what looked like the dining room.

"That's were you'll be eating, and that's a bathroom," She said, pointing, before starting to pull me up the stairs. She kept pointing towards doors and telling me what all they were, but after a while I kinda zoned out. The trip had been a long one, and I was more tired that I'd first realized. I yawned involuntarily.

Caitlin stopped and looked up at me. "You tired?" She asked me.

"Uh… a little," I answered, yawning again.

"Come on, I'll show you your room!" She said excitedly, pulling me along. "I just had Daddy refurnish it! It was going to be my new room, but I want you to have it!"

I followed her all the way to the last door in the hall, and she pushed it open excitedly, letting me look in. My jaw nearly fell of as I stared.

The room was huge, with a fireplace on the left wall and two large bookshelves on the right, a closet door positioned between them. The floor was covered in oriental rugs, and pillows stacked about the floor. Four round tables, all varying in height stood towards the corner of the room, each holding a different colored candle. What really stood out the most though, was the bed. **(pic of room on profile =D)**

It stretched across the entire back wall, build into it, just underneath the giant window, covered by a thick tan curtain to keep the light out. It had four small wood poles spanning across it, holding up the soft white netting over the top of the bed. It was covered in a mountain of pillows, and its only blanket was folded up to the side, so it wasn't in the way.

"Do you like it?" Caitlin asked excitedly, as I dropped my backpack down by the door. I walked across the room, sitting down on the bed, and nodded.

Caitlin clapped her hands, squealing happily. "I'll let you rest and put your stuff away then! I'll come get you for dinner later," She said, shutting the door behind her as she left. I stared at the door for a moment, before laying back on the mountain of pillows, and falling asleep.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!!! Thanx so much for reading!_

_~Soren~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, a new chapter =D! Ok so I just want to make it clear that this story is **mine**. I didn't take it from anyone, all the characters, plot, ideas, and so forth are mine. In fact all of the stories that I write are completely my original ideas, except for my Twilight rewrites. Ok just wanted to make that clear, thanx so much =D! _

_Also **VERY EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**!! In the last chapter I'd said that Caitlin was five, well I changed it to nine. Sorry for that mistake, but I decided I wanted to change it, to fit some of the ideas I've recently come up with. I've gone back to the last chapter and changed it, so it matches up now. =D_

_Hopefully this chapter isn't to suckish, but even if it is, try to enjoy it anyway =D!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary:_

_October 25, 2009_

_The girl felt the man's hand immediately move away from her face after she'd screamed. She scrambled back, till she hit the back wall. She could see a shadow among the darkness, perhaps the person who'd killed her grandmother. Something growled in the darkness, and the girl felt her heart spring into her throat._

_The shadow moved toward her, towering over her terrifyingly, and just as she was sure it would kill her, she heard something. A door to her right swung open, creaking loudly and letting light stream into the room. The shadow disappeared like mist, fading into nothingness, yet the girl's terror was far from over. In the doorway stood a terrifying monster, its body shaped like that of a wolves, with spikes down its spine, and massive leathery wings sprouting from between its shoulder blades. Its fur thinned as it traveled up the three foot neck, till it was only a line of thin hairs up its spine, like a horse's mane only with spikes tangled in it. In its place were emerald scales, glittering in the light. Its face looked like a dragons, with sharp violet eyes, and two inch fangs peeking from between its jaws. _

_It turned to look at the girl, as she cowered in the corner of the room, just barely hidden by shadows. They stared at each other for a long moment, before the beast shook its head, turned, and walked out. _

_The door swung closed behind it._

-----

I wiped my eyes on my wrist after I'd finished writing in the diary. I'd only just woken up to my second day of being in my Godfather's mansion, haunted by the images of my nightmares. I sobbed twice more, as the image of my mom walking away from me for the last time entered my brain, and I clutched at my stomach.

I don't know how long I cried, too long probably, before there were three soft knocks on my door. I wiped my eyes again, looking up as Caitlin peeked around the door.

"Hi," I said, trying to smile, but it came out crooked.

She opened the door a little more, before replying, "Hey."

"What's up?" I asked, sniffing, and looking back down at my diary.

"Um," She paused, then moved to come sit with me on the bed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping for cloths and stuff with me today… cause school starts in a week. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come," I whispered, looking away, and wiping my eyes of the few tears that had escaped. I didn't like people seeing me cry. "I don't have any money though."

"That's ok, Daddy gave me his credit card, and said I could buy whatever I wanted," She said, pulling a little gold card from the pink purse at her side, and showing it to me.

"Is he not coming?" I asked, frowning.

She shook her head. "He never comes, he usually stays in his study most of the day. So it's just me and you," She said, smiling.

"He lets you go shopping by yourself?" I asked, a little shocked. What kind of father did that? She nodded, and jumped off the bed.

"I'm not as helpless as I look," She said, smiling at me, and it was only now I realized she had very sharp looking teeth for a little girl.

I half-smiled back, deciding to let it go, and crawled off the bed after her. "Ok, just let me change cloths and stuff, then we can go," I said.

"Ok!" Caitlin said, spinning around, and running towards the door. "I'll wait for you in the living room!" She shouted, shutting the bedroom door loudly.

I walked over to my backpack, pulling out the warmest cloths I had, and changing. I went to the small bathroom across from my bedroom, to brush my teeth and long curly brown hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the skin around my green eyes was puffy and red. I sighed before grabbing one of the fish print wash cloths from the blue rack by the sink, and wetted it with cold water. I gently dabbed it under each eye, helping the redness fade a little, before washing my face.

I left my hair down, letting it frame sharp face, and hoping it would provide some resistance against the cold, since I had no hat. I never wore make-up, for one it was too expensive, and for another it was annoying to put on, so I after fixing my hair I headed down to the living room.

When I joined Caitlin I noticed she wasn't wearing very warm cloths today either. She had on a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a long sleeved sweater with a hood, but it wasn't nearly enough to keep out the cold. My cloths weren't a whole lot better, but what do you expect of a Texan Girl? Snow only falls once a year at most where I come from.

I didn't say anything though, as Caitlin grabbed my hand excitedly, and dragged me outside. There in the middle of the driveway, was a car I hadn't seen last night. It was small, a midget compared to Uncle Eran's truck beside it. I didn't know what kind of car it was, since I'm as far from being a car person as you can get, but I liked it. It was a light green color, with black leather seats, and had a nice shape to it. Caitlin jumped into the passenger side, while I crawled into the drivers.

~~*~~

Caitlin dragged me to nearly every store in town, buying anything she wanted, or anything I said I liked. At first I felt guilty about her buying things for me, but it had been so long since I'd had anything nice, and she swore Uncle Eran wouldn't care. So I stood back, and let her buy as she pleased, praying to God her father wouldn't murder us later.

Caitlin dragged me into one last store promising we'd go home afterwards. She gasped as she pulled something off the rack. "Genesis! Isn't this pretty?" She said, holding out a pink shirt with little flowers going around the waist.

"Very," I answered, half-smiling at her. It was then I noticed a boy walking up behind her. He looked bout the age of fourteen, his face boyish, with thick curly brown hair framing it. His eyes were dark brown almost black. He was grinning ear to ear, as he snuck up behind Caitlin.

Caitlin paused for a moment, and seemed to sniff the air, before she spun around to face him. "Arnan!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. The boy chuckled and hugged her back, swinging her around once before setting her back down. "I'm so happy to see you!" She said, jumping up and down in front of him.

She quickly spun around to face me, saying, "Genesis, this is my boyfriend, Arnan. Arnan this is my Godsister Genesis."

"Hey," He said waving at me and smiling.

I looked from Caitlin to him and back. "Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?" I said, feeling rather protective of her. He looked so much _older_ than her.

Caitlin's smile faded. "Wait… you mean you don't-" She cut herself off in midsentence.

I frowned. "What?"

Her mouth twisted. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later," She said turning back to Arnan. "So are the others with you?"

"Eh, not in this store. I think the others are by that big cedar tree down the road," He replied.

"Oh come on Genesis! I want you to meet my friends!" She said, grabbing my hand and getting ready to run out of the store.

"Actually you might want to head home Caitlin," Arnan said, frowning. She turned to look at him, brow raised. "The sun's getting pretty low in the sky," He said, pointing out the store window.

Caitlin frowned. "Oh yeah, I didn't realize it was getting that late," She murmured. Arnan chuckled, hugging her around the shoulders.

"I'll see you later Caitlin, Genesis," He said, waving, before taking off out of the store.

Caitlin hurriedly paid for our things, and dragged me towards the car. All the way home, she seemed to sink lower and lower in her seat, biting her lip nervously. When I asked her what was wrong she just shook her head.

When we got home, she bolted from the car, and into the house, leaving me to carry in all the bags. At first I was kind of angry, but as I walked into the house my anger faded. Caitlin was sitting on the living room couch, panting heavily, and Uncle Eran standing over her. He looked pissed.

"Didn't I tell you to take your cloak?" He growled. "You could have died." Caitlin tucked her knees against her chest.

"I'm sorry daddy," She whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked, dropping the bags on one of the chairs.

Uncle Eran looked up and glared at me. "Why didn't you get her home faster? Are you trying to kill my daughter?" He growled.

"Daddy, I don't think she knows," Caitlin said, looking up at Eran.

"Of course she knows, she has to know. What kind of mother would Mariela be if she didn't tell her?" Uncle Eran said, looking down at his daughter.

"Tell me what?" I shouted, getting irritated. They both looked at me.

"That we're vampires," Caitlin responded.

I laughed once, before saying, "What?"

Uncle Eran turned, and started walking towards the door to his study. "Daddy," Caitlin complained, watching him leave. "Don't make me tell her on my own."

"This is your punishment for almost getting yourself killed," He said, shutting the door behind him. Caitlin pouted, and rested her chin on her knees. I sat down on the chair across from her.

We were quiet for a long time. "So your really vampires?" I asked, wondering if they were both crazy. Caitlin nodded. "Have any proof?" I prompted.

Caitlin looked over at me nervously, before disappearing from the couch completely, and suddenly reappearing in front of. I jumped back and half screamed. "You asked for proof," She said, before I could say anything.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask you to scare the shit out of me," I said, watching as she turned around, then pointed at her back.

"I also have wings," She said, as two black leathery broke through her sweater, sprouting from between her shoulder blades.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, as she walked back over to the couch.

I still wasn't sure if I believed Caitlin or not, I mean honestly, vampires? Yet there was too much evidence, like the wings that had suddenly just ripped through her shirt.

"If your vampires then why were you able to go out in the sun light?" I asked her.

"I wasn't," She answered. "I had everything covered to keep the light off it. But most vampires don't have to worry about going into the sun light, but me and Daddy are a special breed."

"Special breed?" I asked frowning.

She paused for a long moment. "We are one of the first vampires ever made. We're Ancient's... the only ones of our kind left in the world, probably."

"What's the difference between you and the other vampires?"

"They can go out in the sunlight, they don't have to sleep, and aren't affected by crosses or holy water. But they're also much, much weaker and slower than us, and don't have wings. Also Ancients can't sexually reproduce," Caitlin said, shifting so she was spread out across the couch on her side.

"If your clothing protected you from the sun, why were you so worried earlier?" I asked.

"When the sun is setting it's the most deadly for Ancients. For one it's at a spot in the sky where it can shine underneath a cloak hood, and into our face, leading to instant death. For another, other than during the morning time, the sun is most potent to us for some reason. Supposedly it's because the sun is making its last stand in the sky, and it wants to take out as many with it as it can," Caitlin explained, standing. "Are you going to leave?"

I looked over at her, taking in her pitiful expression, realizing it really would upset her if I left. "As long as I don't find any bite marks on me when I wake up," I said, with a half smile. I couldn't believe how calm I was about this, that I was _joking_ about it. I still wasn't entirely sure if I believed My Godfather, and Godsister were vampires, but I had to give them credit. They did come up with a lot of interesting stuff if they weren't.

"It's ok, we don't leave mark's when we bite," Caitlin said, flashing her overly sharp teeth.

* * *

_Ok, so tell me what you think plz, plz. Tell me if it sucked, and what needs to be worked on and stuff, makes my writing better =) Thanx so much for reading!_

_~Soren~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy crap, four updates in a row! Am I on a roll or what =D? Ok so in the last chapter, I got it messed up and forgot to fix it before putting it out. I forgot to mention that Ancients have bat wings =P. Hopefully I fixed it before to many ppl read it, cause I know no one reads these authors notes =D! Anyway! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary:_

_October 26, 2009_

_The girl stayed locked in the dark room, sleeping little, and her stomach growled angrily. She tried searching around the room for something to eat or drink, but found nothing. She could have stayed in there for years or seconds, she wouldn't know the difference in the dark abyss she was imprisoned in. _

_After what seemed like three eternities's the door once again creaked open, flooding the room with the blessed light. Yet as she turned, her heart rising with hope, it crashed down once again. The Beast stood in the doorway, its emerald nostrils flaring. It bent its head down, nudging a large tray of food into the room. The Beast stared at the girl for a long moment, as if waiting for her to come towards it and take the food, yet she didn't move. She was sure if she moved it would pounce on her, and tare her to shreds. _

_After a long moment, the Beast turned and walked away, the door slamming behind it._

-----

I sighed, shutting my notebook, and hiding it under one of the pillows on my bed. I wiped my eyes slowly, running my palms across my cheeks to get ride of the tears. I lay back on my bed, trying to clear my head, as a few stray tears slid down my face. I sighed before flipping on my belly, and burying my face in my pillow.

I was slightly concerned, puzzled by the writing in my diary. I'd never written anything in it that didn't have to do with me before, in fact I'd never been much of a story writer at all, I only wrote in the diary to relieve stress. Now suddenly my hand was writing words down, and I didn't know what they meant.

What was up with this girl? And why was that Beast keeping her in there? I flipped on my back, staring up at the soft white netting hanging above me.

I was a little surprised that Caitlin hadn't come running into my room, asking me to play or something. As I thought of Caitlin, I gently touched my neck, feeling for bite marks. I frowned at the ceiling, chiding myself for not trusting them, but honestly I couldn't keep the worry from my mind. After all I probably had the worst luck on the continent.

But mom wouldn't have purposely sent me to vampires that were going to suck my blood. She had problems, but she loved me, she wouldn't do that to me.

I got out of bed, using the bathroom to clean up, before I headed down towards the kitchen. The whole time there was no sign of Caitlin. As I picked through the cabinets I didn't find much, but then again I guess vampires wouldn't need to eat human food. There were a few apples sitting on the counter in a bowl though.

I picked one up, and headed out of the kitchen, deciding to explore the house a little more today. I started with the dining room, because I'd yet to actually see it. The first day I'd come here I was too tired to think about eating, and yesterday me and Caitlin had gone to a restaurant to eat.

The dining room was simple but elegant, with tan and white walls, a fireplace in the back, and a bronze chandelier hanging above the dark wood table. There was only a single window in the room, with a small table underneath it, and a large white chest was on the right wall, candles and a few plants sitting of top of it. Beside the chest was a large door painted white to blend in with the walls. **(pic on profile!!)**

Walking through the door, I found myself outside, the cool Alaskan air blowing over my face. I stood on a stone pathway that split in two the right one heading towards the front of the house it looked like, and the left heading around the corner of the house. Above me was the second story of the house, held up by three pillars spanning a little over thirteen feet apart.

I noticed that on either side of the pathway was a small river, which was frozen over by now, and small plants that were covered in frost. I was sure it was very pretty in the spring time.

I followed the right pathway, finding that it lead to a large frozen over pond behind the house. The stone path split once again, circling around the pond, disappearing behind the dead pond plants.

Out in the middle of the pond standing on a large rock, was Uncle Eran, crouching down to look through the cloudy ice. He looked up at me, nodded once as greeting, then looked back at the ice.

I walked towards, carefully testing the ice, before lightly treading across it towards him. "What cha' doin'?" I asked, stopping a yard away from him.

"Seeing if the fish are still awake," He answered, not looking up at me.

I paused. "Well are they?" I asked.

He glared up at me. "That's what I'm trying to find out, but I can't hear anything with your mouth running," He growled.

"Sorry," I murmured, putting my hand over my mouth, and crouching down beside him. I couldn't see anything through the dark ice under my feet.

"Quit breathing on me," Uncle Eran growled, glaring at me.

"I'm not," I complained, pouting.

He raised his upper lip and growled threateningly. I quickly scrambled back a foot. He went back to staring at the ice.

"So, where's Caitlin at? I haven't seen her all day," I said after a long moment.

Uncle Eran took a long breath in, as through irritated by my very presence. "She went hunting," He said curtly.

"Like… humans?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, like humans," He replied. "Don't you have something else to do?" He asked, looking up at me angrily.

"Not really," I replied, knowing it probably wasn't a good thing to agitate a vampire, but he looked cute angry.

Woah! What did I just say?

"Can't you find something else to do?" He said.

"I _could_," I answered, and his brows narrowed. "How did you know my mom?" I asked before he could say anything, drawing a line in the thin layer of snow on the ponds surface.

"She saved me once," He answered, looking down at the line I'd made, and I raised a brow at him. "I was in England at the time, when two priests found out about me being a vampire. They were bent on destroying me. I didn't take them seriously at first, because they were humans, but they ended up pinning a cross on me, draining my strength. It was only minuets before sunrise, when she found me.

"Your mother was just a little younger than you are now, on a trip with her parents. She came up behind one of the priest, and knocked him out with a blow to the neck, then kicked the other in the face. Afterwards she dragged me into an abandoned building," as his story came to an end his voice had gone down to a whisper.

"What happened after that?" I asked after a moments pause.

"She said that I owed her. That since she saved my life, I had to protect her, and her children, and their children, and so forth," He answered. "She also said I had to quit killing humans. I… feel a certain amount of guilt for not being able to protect her." He frowned.

We were both quiet for a long time, me thinking through things and trying not to cry as I thought about my mother. I suppose Uncle Eran was remembering past events, since he looked deep in thought. Then another thought occurred to me.

"What happened to Caitlin's mom?" I asked, looking up at him.

Uncle Eran stiffened, as if I'd just electrocuted him. "She… died," He said slowly.

"How?" I asked, frowning at his reaction.

"How did your mother die?" He spat, glaring at me.

I flinched, and fell backwards on my butt. Uncle Eran's posture was stiff as he glared at me where I'd landed, like he wanted to tare my throat out.

"Go away," He hissed. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." With that he looked back towards the ice, and I turned, running towards the house with tears in my eyes.

* * *

_YAY!... well... I guess. Tell me what you think of the chapter!! Reviews make me so happy ^-^!! Thanx for reading and all that!_

_~Soren~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so this chapter is a little short, sorry, but I'm not feeling well and I have a massive headache so deal =P. Lol ok enjoy da chapter!

* * *

_

_Dear Diary_

_October 27, 2009_

_The girl sat in the dark cell room for another one of those long eternities, felling lonely without her dead grandmother. The room stank of waste, since there was no proper bathroom, and it was unbearably cold. _

_The girl stiffened as the hairs on her arms stood on end, and looked up. The Shadow from before had returned, and began moving towards her. She shuffled back as far as she could, yet the Shadow still caught her, grabbing her feet. It seemed to smile, as she screamed and tried to wiggle out of its hands, though her attempts were futile. _

_The Shadow grabbed both her small hands in one of his, as she tried to hit him, and pinned them over her head. She heard the Shadow laugh, and the stench of death and decay was heavy on his breath. His other hand he pressed against her forehead, holding her back against the wall. _

_As his scratchy cold skin touched her temples, flashes of her grandmother passed through her brain. She was sitting in front of the stove cooking soup while the girl was away, the Shadow sneaking up behind her. The next was of her grandmother turning to see the Shadow, panic in her eyes. There were a series of pictures as the Shadow drew his hands across her throat, killing her, and the final were her grandmother fell to the floor._

_"It's your fault," the Shadow whispered in the girl's ear, as she cried. _

_"No," the girl whimpered. Just then the door exploded open, light shining in through it, the Beast standing in the doorway. The Shadow quickly turned towards the door, forgetting about the girl. The Beast roared, sending flames the color of autumn leaves into the room, engulfing the Shadow._

_It screeched loudly, before disappearing. The Beast then turned and walked away, the door yet again swinging shut behind it._

-----

I hadn't come out of my room since what happened yesterday. I didn't know what I did to make him say that. If he didn't want to talk about Caitlin's mom, why didn't he just say so? Was it something else that made him mad? Did I somehow offend him without realizing it?

There was a quiet knock on my door, before Caitlin peeked around the corner, and frowned at me. I probably didn't look to good, since I spent half the night crying into my pillow. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her, and came to sit on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry about whatever my dad said to you," She said, reaching over to hug me.

"He told you?" I asked, shutting my diary, and shoving it under the pillows.

"No, I just figured it was him, cause my dad's an ass," She said, only half joking. I laughed once, and hugged her back. "What did you say to him anyway?" She asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I asked him about your mom," I answered, laying back.

"_Oh_," Caitlin said, as if that explained everything.

"Oh?" I asked, looking over at her.

"My dad really misses my mom," She answered. "They were… soul mates I guess you could say. They were perfect for each other. But you'd think he'd have gotten over her after all these centuries." She said the last part jokingly.

"Centuries?" I asked, a little stunned, pushing myself up on my elbows. "How old are you two?"

Caitlin looked up at the ceiling in thought, while tapping her lip. "Um… 7000, give or take a few decades," She answered frowning.

I paused. "You're serious?" I asked.

"Why do you think we're called Ancients," She said laughing a little. "Before we caught it, we used to live in Egypt in this city called Buto along the Nile River. That was back before they started building the pyramids, and we were still separated into the Upper and Lower Egypt."

"Wow," I murmured. "Wait what do you mean 'caught it'?"

"In the beginning Vampirism was a disease, traveling from person to person. When Egypt's climate changed, nearly everyone started moving towards the Nile River, and more people started catching it. My family was one of the unlucky ones that did," Caitlin said, laying down beside me.

"Most of the time the disease only killed people, but other times it turned them into Ancients. My mother and twin sister died from it, while me and my dad were turned," She finished.

There was a long pause where I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," I said turning on my side to look at her. And I thought _I_ had bad luck.

Caitlin shrugged as if it didn't matter anymore. "I don't really remember my mom and sister anymore, so it's hard to miss them. My dad on the other had does remember, and it's always been a touchy subject for him," Caitlin said, looking deep in thought.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. We both sat in silence for a moment, thinking things through, before Caitlin jumped up.

"Want to go play in my room?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, ok," I said, as she pulled me up, and dragged me out of the room. Caitlin's room was right beside mine, the door painted a whitish pink, and the handle was shaped like a butterfly.

She swung open the door skipping in excitedly. The floor was covered with a thick green carpet, with little red and purple flower designs, and the walls decorated with multicolored dots. There was a small green and pink desk in front of us, with a small pink rolling chair, and the bed was a bunk bed. The bottom pallet of the bed was jutting straight out in the middle of the room, and the other lined against the back wall, designed so it looked like a play house. She had a green and pink wardrobe on the other side of the bed, and a small pink toy box pushed up against the wall underneath the window. **(Pic on profile, check it out, looks so much cooler than how I explained it =D)**

Caitlin danced over to the toy box, throwing open the top. "Which do you want to play with Genesis?" She asked, pulling out several toys and laying them on the ground.

* * *

_So tell me what cha think, it'll make me so happy =D Reviews plz plz? Thanx so much for reading!_

_~Soren~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!!!! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update. Honestly though the only reason I have for it is I'm lazy so I wont mind if you start throwing things at me, lol. I hope u enjoy the chapter. The next one will b up soon, and it will have more of Uncle Eran in it for you ^-^. Ummmm.... Well start reading! _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6

_Dear Diary_

_November 1st 2009_

_The girl lay on the stone floor cold and sick. She pulled herself into a tighter ball, as she tried her hardest to keep the freezing temperatures from piercing her skin. She trembled where she lay, wondering if she'd finally die in this retched place, when the door to her prison swung open once more. The Beast stood there, tall and terrifying as ever, and the girl gasped as she felt warm air gush in from the doorway._

_She noticed for the first time, that the Beast held something in its mouth, besides the dinner he usually pushed in with the tip of his clawed toe. The Beast stared at her for a moment, before swinging his snout and sending whatever was in his mouth to the floor in front of her. When she realized it was a blanket, she quickly snatched it up, and bound herself in it. She watched the Beast as he watched her, smoke rising from his nostrils in long tendrils. _

_He sat himself in front of the door, something he'd never done before, and gently pushed her tray of food and water passed the doorway. The two watched each other for a long time, before the Beast stood once more and walked away._

_The door shut behind him, cutting off the warm air from the freezing room once more._

-----

I closed my diary, and quickly stashed it under one of the pillows on my bed, before Caitlin could rush in as she always did. Not ten seconds after I'd done that she knocked on the door and came in.

"Come on time for school!" She yelled at me, as if I couldn't hear, then wacked me with a pillow.

"Caitlin!" I scolded, though she didn't seem put off by it.

"Get dressed!" She said excitedly, "I need to _goooo_!"

I grumbled as I got up, the sun wasn't even over the horizon yet, and she was trying to get me up already. It took me a second to remember she was a vampire and she probably wanted to get to school _before_ the sun came up. I quickly changed, not caring that she was still in the room, pulling on a thick pair of jeans and a purple sweater.

I had just started brushing my hair when she said, "If you don't hurry up I'm gonna leave you here, and let you find your own way to school."

"And get there how?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have wings stupid," She said laughing.

"Oh right," I said, before walking out of the room and into the bathroom to finish getting ready. When I got out, Caitlin was waiting for me. She threw my coat at me, before grabbing me and literally carrying me down the stairs. Before I could blink we were in front of the small green car outside, and Caitlin was dropping me in the driver's seat. I buckled my seat belt as she climbed in beside me, and started driving.

The school was further away from the house than I'd thought it would be, and was literally out in the middle of no where. It was nearly a half hour from town, and about forty-five minuets from Eran's house. It made me wonder why any school would need to be this far from civilization.

Caitlin jumped out of the car, and was disappeared, but the school door was suddenly hanging open. I got out of the car a little slower, pulling my backpack from the car and slinging it over my shoulder. When I got into the building, Caitlin was waiting for me a little ways down the hall so any sunlight that might stream in from the glass door wouldn't touch her. She smiled brightly at me, and beckoned me to follow her.

~~*~~

I somehow found myself standing clueless in the lunch room. The classes had been good, nothing weird happened, I made no friends, the typical first day I guess. But lunch… ooooh how I hated lunch. For several reasons in fact.

One: Freaking school lunches! They're gross as hell! Not only that, but they could actually provide good food for the same amount of money as they provide this shit on a plate, they're just too lazy.

Two: If your new and have no friends you have to find people that will let you sit with them. It sucks.

I was in luck though. Across the lunch room, someone jumped up on the table and started waving their hands frantically at me. It took me a moment to realize it was Caitlin. Which was weird. Why was she eating with the highschoolers?

"Genesis!" She yelled, "Over here!" I felt my skin crawl with heat as I blushed and several people turned to look at me. I quickly walked over to Caitlin, and she jumped off the circular table.

"Sit here!" She said, pushing me into an empty seat, and sitting in the one to my right. Everyone around the table was staring at me, though the only person I recognized was Arnan. They all smiled at me as Caitlin announced. "Everyone this is my Godsister Genesis. Genesis these are my friends Kali, Nakhil, Lanzo, and of course you know Arnan," She said, gesturing at each in turn.

They all smiled at me, a couple welcoming me to the table, others just nodding. The only other girl in the group, Kali, was very beautiful. She had long blond hair that had a strange blue tinge when she turned the right way, and the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen. Her skin was pale, almost like she was dead, and she wore a long fluttering blue dress with silver swirling designs on it. She looked like she could be around eighteen.

Nakhil sat next to her, one arm wrapped around her possessively, his face sharp and fear instilling. He had dark brown hair with streaks of black, gray and a lighter brown, and his eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black. He was very muscular, with a very defined chin line. He sat calmly in his chair, extremely long legs splayed out before him, though his face was anything but calm.

Lanzo sat across the table, slightly apart from everyone else. He was probably the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, with his long platinum blond hair braided down his back, which may sound a little gay but it suited him perfectly. He had bright green-blue eyes with soft yet masculine features. He wasn't muscular like Nakhil was, but he defiantly didn't look weak. He wore a white button up shirt and jeans with a white lace chocker around his neck.

I found that I rather liked Kali. She was a sweet girl, and though her voice was soft and quiet, she was really out-going. Apparently she was also dating Nakhil, since he was constantly giving her butterfly kisses and holding her hand.

Both Lanzo and Nakhil stayed relatively quiet while Kali, Arnan and Caitlin talked almost nonstop. I guessed it was regular for them, since no one mentioned it.

~~*~~

"Sooo…" Caitlin said, as I drove us home later that day. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yup," I answered, almost rudely, though I hadn't meant to.

"Did anyone try messing with you?" She asked, a little more seriously this time.

I looked over at her. Her thin brows were narrowed above her eyes, her lips in a tight line as she gazed at me. "No, why?" I asked, slightly worried now.

"Well…" She said, trailing off. "We've been having problems… with our enemy clan." I could tell she was trying to keep from telling me too much.

"Caitlin," I scolded. "What are you talking about?" For a moment I realized I'd used the same tone with her my mother used to use with me, and my throat tightened.

"We'll you know, all those people at the table today? We're in a clan called 'Silver Rose'. It's nothing bad, not like a cult or gang or anything! It's just like a big group of friends that hang out all the time, kinda like a family outside of family," She said after seeing my disbelieving look.

"Or at least that's what we considered ourselves until this other clan "The Gray Lion" came along," She continued. "They surfaced up not to long ago, and they're basically trying to make the school hate us. They even tried to beat Kali up one time, but she managed to escape."

I paused for a long moment trying to bite my tongue. "Caitlin," I growled. "Do they know you're a vampire?"

Caitlin was quiet for a long time, or at least it felt like it. Finally she said, "Genesis, my school is full of mythical creatures. Of course they know I'm a vampire."

I slammed down on the breaks, nearly giving myself whiplash. I was glad there was no one else on the road. "Full of mythical creatures?" I questioned looking over at her.

"Yeah," She said quietly, starting to wring her hands. "Arnan's a faun, Kali's a Water Nymph, Nikhil's a Werewolf, and Lanzo's part Angle.

I thought my eye was about to start twitching. "I'm in a school full of mythical creatures!" I screamed, slamming my palms on the steering wheel and setting off the horn. "What now?! Is this clan 'The Gray Lion' going to make me a target? Is some freaky monster thing going to eat me alive? What the hell Caitlin?! I'm freaking human!"

I gritted my teeth, and Caitlin looked like she was about to start crying. "I'm sorry Genesis… I thought you'd be happier if you went to a school where you knew someone. I won't let 'The Gray Lions' hurt you, the worst they can do is call you bad names."

"Well you just said they attacked Kali," I said. I wasn't nearly as angry anymore, in fact I felt guilty. I knew Caitlin didn't intentionally do anything wrong.

"Yeah but Kali was alone, and they thought she was weak. I won't leave you alone Genesis, none of us will," She promised.

I looked back out at the road, took a deep breath, and started driving again.

* * *

_Soooo was it any good?! I'm not going to ask for reviews cause I know I don't deserve them, but they would be appreciated!! Thanx so much for reading!_

_~Soren~_


	7. Chapter 7

_YAY! the next chapter! Rn't u just sooooo happy to have it now? lol. _

_Oh! and someone asked me, if I had meant to make Genesis and Caitlin look so much a like. That answer is no, total coincidence, I didn't even notice till you brought it up! Lol, but it does go well with the story, don't you think?_

_Anyway, this chapters kind of shortish, I hope you don't mind. =) Well have fun with it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

I didn't feel like writing when I woke up. In fact I hadn't written in my diary since my first day of school, four days ago. And apparently I wasn't breaking that record today. It was Sunday, so instead of getting up I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Caitlin had came in earlier to tell me she was going hunting, and wouldn't be back till later.

I tried to think of something to do, since I was becoming more and more bored as time passed. I would have watched TV or got on the internet, except for the fact Uncle Eran had some kind of weird grudge against technology. Don't ask me why.

It didn't take me long to remember the library book I'd gotten at school yesterday. I got out of bed, digging through my backpack, until I found it peeking up at me. The Paradise Wars by Stephen Lawhead. I honestly hadn't expected it to be that good, until I got a little ways into it.

I was half way through the fourth chapter when there was a knock at my door. I jumped and almost screamed, not expecting to be interrupted. The door opened, and Uncle Eran's head poked through the doorway.

I bit the inside of my lip, wondering what he wanted. I hadn't actually said anything to him since he'd gotten so angry with me. Yeah, I'm a chicken, so what? He's a freaking vampire!

I could tell he wanted to say something, and I wasn't entirely sure if it would be kind or cruel. He pushed the door open, and walked into the room. "Good mourning," He said, trying to stall I guess.

"Mourning," I answered, sitting up.

Uncle Eran took a deep breath, as if to brace himself. "I wanted to say that I'm… _sorry_… about what I said the other day," He said, looking through me, not at me. I could tell he was having trouble saying the word sorry, like it was some kind of foreign word that shouldn't be in his vocabulary.

"It's ok," I answered, though I wasn't sure if it was.

There was a pause, and I turned to look at the book in my hand. I really wanted to get back to it. "I… don't like to talk about my wife," Eran said, nearly making me jump in shock again. "So I would be happy if you didn't press the subject, or I might be forced to kill you." With that he turned and left. I stared after him for a moment, a little shocked, before going back to my book.

~~*~~

The next day was Monday, the day I hated most out of all others. When I got to lunch, I didn't even get anything to eat, just went straight to our regular table, and laid my head on the surface. Lanzo was the only other one there.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. I jumped when I heard his soft voice, but then again, I seemed to be doing a lot of that. In all the time I'd sat at the same table with him, I'd never heard him speak before.

"I'm fine," I answered looking into his soft blue-green eyes.

"You're lying," He said, picking at a French fry but not actually eating it.

At that moment Caitlin came skipping up to the table with Arnan and Kali behind her. "Hi Genesis!" She said, dropping slinging her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey Caitlin," I sighed, and put my chin in my hand, resting my elbow on the table.

"Why didn't you get anything to eat?" She asked, with a concerned face as she sat down on my right, and Kali sat on my left.

"I'm not hungry," I answered.

Nakhil arrived a few minuets later, complaining about his nosy teacher, as he ate Lanzo's lunch without stopping to chew. Apparently the lunch ladies had left on their own lunch break, not thinking anyone else would be hungry, but Lanzo gave up his food that he hadn't been eating anyway.

Our table was buzzing with talk, when everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, as if some invisible hand had pushed the life pause button. They all looked up, over my shoulder, and glared. I turned around to see what they were glaring at.

It was another group of people, three boys and three girls. I wondered if this was the 'clan' Caitlin had been talking about the other day.

"Hello Roshan," Caitlin growled. Yeah, this was defiantly the Gray Lion clan.

Roshan was a rather beautiful girl, I had to admit. She was curvy in all the right place, with incredibly long legs. He face was very feline-like, with long lashes over her beautiful yellow eyes. She had long wavy brown hair flowing down her back, nearly hanging down to her rear, with some pulled over her shoulder. Her thin lips pulled into a smile.

"Hello Caitlin," She said, her voice soft and seductive. She looked at me, and put a hand on my head. I held back a hiss, but only barely. "Are you truly so short of members you'd let a human into your group?" She asked, looking at Caitlin through her lashes, as she petted my head.

"Get your hand off me," I snarled. "Or you'll regret it."

Nearly everyone gasped, as I glared up at Roshan. I guess no one expected me to be violent. Maybe all of the hurt I've been holding inside was suddenly coming to the surface to wreak havoc.

Roshan stared at me for a moment, before smiling an evil little smile. I watched as her teeth grew sharp and pointed, the pupil of her eyes shifted into tiny slits like cat eyes, and her ears turned furry and cat-like. Everyone at my table was suddenly standing, though I continued to glare at the cat girl, who apparently had a death wish, because she had yet to let go of my head.

"Just try me little human," She purred.

I reacted faster than I thought I could, grabbing her hand off my head, and twisting her arm behind her. I grabbed her other arm with my right hand, pulling it back, while I used my knee to shove her to the ground.

I held her there as she squirmed and growled, and I knew I was going to pay for this, but I didn't really care at the moment. "I'm going to kill you!" She hissed, looking back at me. So she turned to threats when she couldn't fight? How pathetic.

"Like I care," I said. I noticed my voice sounded rather heartless. "I warned you that you'd regret messing with me." I stood and backed away from her. "Get out of my sight before I decide to do something worse."

She hissed at me, showing her sharp teeth, but quickly retreated with her little group.

I turned, and sat back at the table, trying to pretend like nothing had happened. I knew it wouldn't work, but I just didn't feel like talking right now.

~~*~~

"How did you do that?" Caitlin gasped on the ride home. I knew she'd been waiting all day to ask me, since I wouldn't answer at the lunch table.

"Like I do everything else Caitlin," I sighed.

"Genesis!" Caitlin complained. "That girl was a Were-Cat! They're one of the quickest creatures on earth! You can't just kick her ass like that without some kind of explanation! You shouldn't have been able to do that!"

I couldn't tell if she was excited or scared. "Let's just drop it Caitlin," I said, with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it… it makes me angry."

"Genesis!" Caitlin yelled, like I was missing something incredibly important, which I probably was.

"Caitlin!" I mimicked, with the same tone.

"But this is amazing!" She shouted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I hissed, glaring over at her, before looking back at the road. "Just leave it ok?" I said, a little quieter this time. I sounded like I was begging.

Caitlin was quiet for a long moment, before saying, "Fine… but I'm telling Dad."

* * *

_SOOOO what did everyone think? Reviews plz? plz plz plz??? Thanx so much for reading! OH! and the book I mentioned, The Paradise Wars, It's fanfreakingtastic! It's got everything in it but sci-fi! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay! new chapter!! And this one is complicated and stuff! Probably a little boring too! Isn't that just the worst combo ever! But! I think it'll be pretty funny too. I want don't want people asking me later if Genesis is on drugs in this chapter, cause that would make me feel awkward. Why? Cause this is how I act when I'm tired. Lol. You'll find out. anyway, read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

I opened my eye, as I woke from a deep sleep, and sat bolt up right in bed. I pushed myself up against the window, staring out at the dark room around me, looking for anything threatening. It was then that I realized, I been having a dream. I felt tears well up in my eyes and gush down my cheeks. I sobbed, and tucked my head between my knees, and wrapped my arms around my legs. Why was I getting so emotional over this?

I felt a hand touch me, and I jumped. Caitlin was sitting in front of me, fear on her face. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, scooting closer to me.

"It's nothing Cat," I whispered, smiling at her as best as I could, and ruffling her hair gently.

"Was it a nightmare?" She asked. "One of the Gray Lion's is a gargoyle, that can manipulate dreams. If he's trying his powers out on you we need to know so we can protect you."

I stare at her for a minuet, since my brain isn't fully functioning yet, before I laugh. "It wasn't a nightmare Cat. It was a good dream, I'm crying because I didn't want it to end."

"Oh," Caitlin said quietly. "What was it about?"

I searched my mind for the best lie possible at the moment. "Uh… my mother," I answer. "I dreamt she came to see me, and she brought me a dress made of clouds from heaven." Caitlin seemed to buy it, probably because of the random stuff I'd added at the end. Come to think of it though, a dress made of clouds would be awesome, but would it be see through?

Caitlin brought me out of my tired thoughts as she stood up. "Ok, well I guess you might as well get up and get ready for school," She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up without warning.

The morning went by like all others had; get cleaned up and drive to school as fast as possible. Only today I was more tired than usual and it was much earlier. Caitlin disappeared into the building before I could even turn the car off, and I sat there for a moment, thinking about my dream. When I realized Caitlin was probably waiting for me inside, I got out of the car, and drug myself through the doors.

She wasn't there, so I started down the hall. It didn't quite registered in my brain yet, that it was odd Caitlin hadn't been waiting for me. I turned into the next hall and stopped in my tracks. There was a giant crowd, blocking my way and my view. I wondered how I hadn't heard the commotion earlier.

I sighed, and forced myself through the crowd so I could get to class. I stopped when I heard a loud snarl coming from the left. I looked over, and managed to catch a glimpse of what everyone was so excited over. Two giant wolves were standing in the hallway, having some kind of territorial face off. Only one of the wolves looked normal though (besides its enormous size). The other was more wolf-shaped, made of some kind of amber goo. I couldn't even begin to guess what it was.

"Nikhil no!" I heard Kali scream, as she ran out, grabbing the enormous wolf by the scruff on the back of his neck. "He's not worth it! Just ignore him!"

The wolf, which I now realized was Nikhil, snarled and tried to push Kali behind him. "Caitlin, stop him!" Kali yelled behind her.

"There's not much I can do without hurting him," Caitlin said, now appearing out of the crowd.

The amber colored creature swiped out with a giant paw, but Nikhil dodged, and snapped at the giant paw.

I guess I hadn't noticed that someone was stealthily approaching me from the crowd until they had grabbed my arm, and violently threw me into the circle. I almost fell onto my face, but my brain must have been working better than I thought, as I flipped off my hands, and landed on my feet instead. Of course I was no better off, because now I was directly between the two wolves.

They both jumped back, shocked, before recognition registered on their faces. Nikhil tried to shift me behind him, but the amber creature grabbed onto my leg with its jaws, and bit into my calf. I yelped, and reached over to poke the thing in its eyes. My finger only sunk in though, like it was made of jelly, and did the creature no harm.

"Let go of me you little bastard," I snarled, and swiped my hand across its face.

"Genesis!" I heard Caitlin yell in a panic. I looked to my left, seeing Kali and Arnan holding her back. Lanzo appeared by Nakhil's side as if he'd just phased out of air.

I heard laughing to my right and turned to see Roshan and her group appearing. I noticed they had one person missing from their group though. It took my brain a long moment to realize it was probably this freaky wolf thing that had my leg in its mouth. I wondered for a moment if my leg tasted good or something, 'cause he still hadn't let it go. Little shit head.

"Oh hey pretty-kitty," I cooed, giving her a finger wave. Why am I acting like this? Well because I'm tired you asshole. I'm crazy when I'm tired.

Should have stayed in bed today.

Roshan hissed, her cat ears laying back against her head. "Rawr," I mimicked, raising one had to pretend to claw at her. She looked infuriated and maybe a little humiliated that she couldn't scare the little human, but what did I care? Little bitches minion had his teeth in my leg! Which really freakin' hurt by the way.

"Hey can you call off your bitch? My leg would be thankful," I said, pointing at the creature. I laughed after a second, realizing the pun. "Ha-ha, bitch, cause it's a dog. Get it?"

I got a lot of weird looks for that one.

"Shut up human," Roshan hissed. "You got yourself into this mess and I'm going to get my revenge." As she said that the thing connected to my leg bit harder. I felt like I was in some kind of drama. Seriously? "_I'm going to get my revenge_"? What the hell? Couldn't she think of _anything_ else?

"So your gonna have your dog get payback for you? Too much of a pussy to do it yourself?" I said, laughing hysterically at my own joke. "Get it? You're a cat!"

More weird looks. I wonder if they think I'm on acid! Or some other illegal substance. Acid has a cooler name though, unlike pot or crack.

I think kitty-girl about jumped me for that one, even though I was still laughing. I guess I'm lucky her minions held her back. After my laughed had stopped and kitty had calmed, a guy from her crowd stepped out.

He was pretty hot to be honest. He was tall, really tall, and handsome, with a very defined chin-line. Only thing about him that wasn't good looking was that damned butt-chin. _Oh_ how I **hate** butt-chins! They're so… butt like.

Anyway, he walked over to me, and Nakhil started growling behind me, while Lanzo took several steps forward. I realize now I'm probably gonna pay for that shit I pulled the other day. Fan-freaking-tastic! Just what I need! An ass whoopin'!

But that's not what happened, thank God. Instead he just stood in front of me for a while, smiling evilly. Then Caitlin yelled at me, "Don't look in his eyes, Genesis!"

I didn't see why it was a big deal, I'd been looking in his eyes for a while, so I looked over at Caitlin, then back at him, and then at Caitlin again. Then the guy just grabbed my chin, and forced me to look up at him, and it was really hard to because I had to bend my head all the way back. I realized whatever was about to happen wasn't a good thing then, as I tried to fight him off, and Caitlin kept yelling.

I watched with confusion as the guy before me began to change. He looked like he was shrinking for a moment, till he was about my height, then his body starts changing. Somehow my brain comes to the conclusion that he's a doppelganger, as his features begin to change. The little bastards trying to copy me. I'm not even sure how I'd come up with such an answer with my brain being so out of whack, but I did.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when realization struck me. "Don't you try and copy me, you little shit head!" I reached up and tried to punch him in the face but he caught my hand. I tried to struggle, and get my hands free, as he grabbed my left too, but he was really strong. After a moment though, he let my hands go and stumbled away from me. He screeched loudly, and reached up to claw at his face (that was mixed partly with mine) with his hands.

I didn't even really know what was happening as the amber creature released my leg, and Nikhil grabbed me around the waist with his jaws and turned tail. When he stopped we were outside the building, with me dangling from his jaws. He released me, and Caitlin immediately picked me up (which was awkward since she was so short) and pushed me into the back of my car. Arnan, and Lanzo shifted into the back with me, Caitlin sitting in Arnan's lap. Nikhil and Kali sat up front, with wolf-boy driving.

He pulled out of the parking lot, the tires screaming, and took off down the road at an insane speed. The car was silent the entire drive, so I eventually fell asleep. I woke up with a yelp when we screeched to a halt in front of Uncle Eran's house. I could see him standing outside on the porch, covered in a black cloak.

"Why are you back so early?" He asked, almost angrily, as we got out of the car.

No one answered, as Caitlin grabbed my hand hard and dragged me into the house. Everyone but Nikhil followed; I didn't ask why.

Caitlin pushed me onto the couch, and I noticed she had a strange look in her eye, one I'd never seen before. Was it… fear? "What are you?" She asked, her voice rigid. I bit my lip, wondering if she was angry with me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Stupid brain, not functioning when I need it too. I wondered if I could get it replaced. Probably not.

"Normal humans can't beat up were-cats, they can't stop doppelgangers from copying them, and they don't freaking _glow_," Caitlin hissed, as she paced in front of me. She stopped, and turned to look at me. "What the hell are you?"

I just looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was saying. "I glowed?" I asked, as a circle was formed around me, excluding Nikhil, who came in a moment later. Caitlin gave a curt nod. I paused again before asking, "Since when?"

Caitlin hissed at me flashing fangs, and her father quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Do _not_ hiss at me, Caitlin," I snapped, standing up from the couch. How dare that little brat! I probably should have been cowering instead of snapping back at her, but like I said before, my brain wasn't working.

"We're just trying to figure out what happened," Kali said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well that's nice and dandy for you!" I growled. "Let's pick on the girl who's so tired she can't see straight. Then let's go all vampire on her ass and hiss! Come get me when you get your shit straight! I'm going back to bed!" I said, turning and heading off upstairs. Ugh, _Vampires_!

* * *

_So was it good? What are your theories on Genesis?? Anybody got one? Hehe review plz plz? Oh! and I'd like to warn, for some reason I keep spelling Nikhil's name with like Nakhil, so if anyone sees that, plz let me no! Lol _

_Sooo plz send reviews and stuff, tell me what you think! Thanx so much for reading!!_

_~Soren~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, well, well, look who finally decided to update! I will not take offence if anyone decides to throw a brick at me for taking so long. Really go ahead. I'm not going to make excuses for myself, I'm just a lazy ass bitch. Haha! But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Everyone reading should give a big thanks to Roozu Doll for finally convincing me to update... sorta. Lol, just kidding, your reminder that I had readers waiting was greatly appreciated. _

_Anyway! Here we get to see a little Eran/Genesis bonding. Hope you like it, and I'll try to update sooner than two months next time. ^-^_

_~Soren~_

Chapter 9

I woke up later that day, as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, and cast odd colors across the sky. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms, as I sat up. I groaned loudly as this morning came rushing back to my brain, which was finally working right. Most of what happened didn't even really make since to me, like the part where Caitlin growled at me. Maybe I could just pretend it didn't happen. Yeah, that's what I'd do. Avoidance for the win!

I pushed myself out of bed, as my stomach growled angrily at me. I was kind of surprised that Caitlin wasn't waiting behind my door as I opened it, but then again maybe she was into avoidance too. It didn't take me long to reach the kitchen, which was pretty bare at the moment. I hadn't gone food shopping since I'd got here.

I sighed, and gave up on my futile attempt to find food, instead going to sit in the living room. I stared at the fireplace for a while, letting my mind wander to unimportant things, like the age old question of "if a tree in a forest fell down, would it make a sound?" The whole answer would probably be determined by the definition of the word sound, which I would probably never know, considering there was no internet in this Godforsaken house, thus no Google to look up the definition. Oh the irony.

It was as I was coming to the conclusion that I would never know the answer to this enigma, that the door to Uncle Eran's study opened. He seemed a little shocked to find me sitting there doing nothing but staring into the fireless fireplace, which seemed a little odd in itself, considering it was called a fireplace, but there was no fire there. Huh.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Eran asked, staring at me. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up," I answered simply. "You should have known that, don't you have super hearing or something? If you don't that's fantastic, it'll make going to the bathroom much less awkward for me." I wondered for a second if my brain wasn't completely operational after this morning, because that was a completely awkward thing for me to say. Oh well.

"My hearing is three times more acute than a bats, however I was preoccupied, and didn't hear you come down," He answered.

"Oh ho, _really_?" I asked, smiling deviously at the wall. "Preoccupied were you?" I wanted to slap myself for that perverted comment, but settled for mentally bitch slapping myself.

Uncle Eran sighed. "_That_ is not what I meant," He replied, moving to sit on the opposite couch. I was kind of surprised that he didn't snap at me for the comment, since he seemed so prone to… irrational responses. We were both quiet for a long time, before Eran sighed.

"I would like to apologize for Caitlin's earlier behavior," He began. I looked over at him a little shocked. Out of the hundreds of things that could have come out of his mouth, that was not what I had expected.

"You must understand however," He continued, "that despite her age, she still has the mind of a child, and fears things she doesn't understand."

I stared blankly at him for a moment before answering, "Uh, it's cool… I guess." He frowned at me, but nodded. "She does it again though, and I'm gonna' knock her upside the head," I said, making a motion of hitting someone with the palm of my hand.

He chuckled, something I had not expected either. "That probably wouldn't be the best thing to do," He said, looking at me, his dark blue eyes glittering with amusement.

"Eh, probably," I agreed, nodding and looking back at the fireplace. "You seem like you're in a good mood today."

He frowned. "I'm never in a good mood," He contradicted, as he stood. "Don't ever think otherwise."

"Noted," I answered. "Hey where is Caitlin by the way?" I asked, before he disappeared back into his study.

"I haven't the faintest idea," He answered. He might have left then, looking all cool and Vampire like as he swept out of the room with the awesomeness of being Immortal and shit. Except that was when my stomach growled like it had some kind of mind of its own. He twisted back around to look at me. "Your hungry," He said, making it sound like a statement instead of a question.

"Nu uh," I denied. "I swallowed a lion earlier, he's not to happy about being in my tummy."

Eran stared at me with the oddest expression, before asking, "Is that what you human's call sarcasm? I don't see the humor in it."

"Oh really?" I asked, not entirely surprised. "Then maybe you should get your eyes checked!"

He sighed before asking, "Would you like me to accompany you to the store?"

"Yes, I would, Mr. Spock," I said, smiling and rolling myself off the couch. He gave me another one of those odd expressions, like he was trying to figure out if he should be concerned with my current state of mind, but what did I care? I didn't have to explain myself to him. And damn, for the first time in week's I actually felt like my old self, before my mom died. I tried not to think to much on that though, knowing it would ruin my excellent mood. I could feel bad about it later.

I ran upstairs to put my hair up, and grab one of my thicker jackets, before meeting him outside beside his truck. The drive to the store was shorter than I had thought it would be. As we walked inside we got many stares, and I kind of wondered if the cashier was going to call the cops on us. Eran did look kind of suspicious with his hood up and stuff, but he didn't seem concerned, and everyone went quickly back to their business when Uncle Eran looked at them.

"Are you like... the town mob boss or something?" I asked, as I grabbed a cart.

Another one of those odd expressions. "You could say that," Eran answered, pushing his hood back, as a mother quickly ushered her child in the other direction. I looked at him, waiting for more information. "Everyone who is a paranormal creature, or knows of them, know and fears me. Ancients are one of the strongest paranormal creatures in existence."

"Oh really?" I asked, as I tossed a bag of Doritos in my shopping cart. Gotta love artery clogging chips. "Well what's stronger than Ancients then?"

"Dragons," Eran answered, watching me, as I put one foot on the back of the cart, and pushed myself along with the other. "However, they died out many years ago."

"Aw," I said, pouting. I'd always thought dragons were awesome. "That's too bad."

"I wouldn't agree with that statement," Eran said.

"That's cause you've got a stick up your butt," I retorted, smiling over at him. "And not in the good way either." Mental bitch slap again. Damn, my thoughts were perverted today. He glared at me out of the corner of his eye, and growled warningly. Mental note, don't accuse him of being gay, he doesn't take it well.

"Just kidding!" I said, raising my hands in surrender before dropping them back onto the cart. The rest of the shopping trip was spent in silence, as I packed the cart full enough to feed me for a month... or two. The ride home was just as quiet, though oddly enough, it wasn't an awkward silence. Eran carried in the bags for me, with his awesome Vampire strength, before he disappeared back into his study.

I had to admit that I actually had a pretty good afternoon with him, despite his uptight short tempered nature. I started putting away the groceries, and was down to the last bag, when I noticed Caitlin in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. "Hey Cat," I said, smiling.

She stared at me for a moment longer, before crossing the kitchen, and disappearing upstairs. I stared after her for a second, a little shocked. Did I... did I just get the cold shoulder?


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello all my wonderful readers!!! ^-^ I'm so glad you've joined me for a new chapter!_

_**However! This chapter contains an important significance. You may not have noticed, but around the world many people have anxiety or panic disorders, whether they no they have them or not. I also have a panic disorder. I find it critical that people learn about these disorders, because they can be terrifying, not only for the person with them but the people around them. Theres nothing wrong with these people, and if you're one of them, you're not alone! **__**I want to help people see the point of view of others with this disorder, because on multiple occasions, people have told me to "get over it." You can't just "get over it" and I hope this will open peoples eyes a little to the reality of panic and anxiety disorders.**_

___I was a little surprised about the amount of reviews last chapter. I expected no one to review or like... throw bricks at me... but you didn't! You gave me such nice reviews!! I love you guys *hugs an stuff*!_

_Sooo here's more Eran/Genesis bonding for your reading pleasure!!!_

___OH! an this chapter is dedicated to G.G.B.! Sorry about the e-mail thing! I loves you girl!! _

_~Soren~_

Chapter 10

I woke up screaming the next morning, sitting bolt upright in bed. I could feel the pressure in my chest building, and my breathe coming shorter and faster. I covered my mouth with one hand, wrapping the other around my stomach as I pushed myself up against the wall, and hoped no one had heard me scream.

I probably shouldn't have been surprised though, when a few moments later, there was a soft knocking at my door. I had expected to see Caitlin, but the person who peeked around the door was much taller.

"Are you harmed?" Uncle Eran's deep voice rung in my room, and calmed me a little.

I shook my head, and didn't speak, knowing my voice would be shaky and scared. I wanted him to just go away, but he paused for a moment before stepping in. "Your heart rate is elevated," He said, coming towards me, "is something wrong?"

Damn vampires. Should have known he'd hear my heartbeat. I didn't answer, but pulled my knees to my chest, curling myself around them. It's hard to explain the emotions you feel during a panic attack, just because there's so many. Mostly its fear, that tares at your chest, and makes your stomach clench like the coils of an anaconda. There's a lot of confusion mixed in, because your heads so fuzzy because of the fear and lack of air. Then there's the boat load of other things, that probably come along with whatever cause the panic attack.

It's even harder to describe it sometimes because your brain likes to blot out the details. But this was one of those times I could remember it clearly, the fear that literally made my heart scream and feel like a dead weight in my chest. I was hyperaware of Eran's movements as he crawled onto my bed, and curling me against his chest. I was also aware of how cold his hands felt against my already freezing clammy skin, but how soothing they felt too. Just knowing someone else was there made the panic ease, if only slightly, and I could feel a calmness though it was hidden by the fear.

Time seemed to stop, as I remained caught in the fear and confusion. Disturbing images and thoughts flew through my head, too fast to catch but slow enough to frighten me. My chest ached and my throat felt like someone's hand was wrapped tightly around it. I could feel Eran's hand brushing through my ratty hair gently, but honestly it was the last thing on my list of cares at that moment.

After a long time, the attack subsided; only leaving me shaken with fear lurking at the fridges of my consciousness. However now I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. I was always tired afterwards, as the feeling of such terror was too mentally straining not to be.

"Is she ok?" Caitlin asked, and I looked over to see her standing in my doorway.

"She appears to be," Eran answered for me. Caitlin nodded, then shut the door and left. I wanted to yell at her for being so inconsiderate of my pain, for just walking away, but I was kind of used to it now. No one who hadn't had a panic attack could really understand what it was like to have one.

When I couldn't take the coldness of his skin any longer, I pulled out of Eran's arms, and wrapped my blanket around me. "Are you alright now?" Eran asked. I only nodded.

I could feel his eyes on me, even in the semi-darkness of my room, and looked over at him. "What?" I said, my tone a little sharper than I'd meant for it to be.

He didn't answer for a long moment. "I've only seen such fear in a human while hunting them. I'm wondering what would make you react like that," He said, reaching out to push a soggy lock behind my ear.

"I have a panic disorder," I whispered, laying back on my bed, and holding the blankets tightly around my body. I really didn't want to go to school today, but it was inevitable, since I skipped yesterday. Then again, that wasn't really my fault, I was kidnapped.

"I see," Eran stated quietly. "and you don't have any counter measures for it?"

"If you mean meds, no. Every doctor I've ever seen thinks I just want the drugs," I answered, frowning into the darkness. "Even if they did give me drugs for it I probably wouldn't take them anyway. It's just stupid to fight a metal probably with pills."

Eran nodded and might have said something, but my alarm beeped loudly, cutting him off. I pressed the sleep button, before asking, "Can you leave? I need to get ready for school." He stood wordlessly, walking towards the door. "Hey, Eran… Thanks," I whispered. He turned back to give me a half-smile and a nod, before leaving.

School was as normal as it could be for me, though I ended up driving there alone that morning, since Caitlin was still pissed at me for who-knew-what. Freakin' Vampires are weird.

This, of course, left me to wonder if Caitlin and her group where still going to protect me from Kitty Girl. Then again it seemed I didn't need protecting since I could "glow". Psht, yeah right. I was defiantly looking up the nearest human school to transfer too during lunch break.

Or, hell, maybe I'd try to move away all together! This place was crazier than I was sure I could handle. I'd been through a lot of crazy shit too, but living with vampires was the icing on the cake!

And doesn't it just figure that as I was thinking about that, Kitty Girl shows up. She stood in front of me, but not nearly as far up in my bubble as she usually got. "Sorry, but I don't have any yarn for you today," I said more politely than I felt. All I wanted is to go to my third hour class, lay my head on the desk, and pretend I was at home with my mom making cookies like she did when I was seven. But _nooooooo_!

She smiles at me. "You reek of fear," She says.

_Oh really? Probably cause I spent my morning having a panic attack! How'd you spend yours_? I think, as I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah?" I counter, "Well you reek of cat litter, so I guess we're even."

I watch her eyes shift to something more cat-like, and sigh. "Seriously? How long are we going to do this? I've got more important shit to do than deal with you. Can't you get a life or something? Maybe you should open up a rat killing business, I'll bet you'd be rich in no time," I said, hoping she'd take the burn and leave.

She was on me faster than was humanly possible, and I barely felt her razor sharp claws slash across my face until I realized I couldn't see through my right eye anymore because of the blood that was quickly pooling there. I reached up, grabbing her hands as she got ready to scratch me again, holding it in the tightest grip I could manage.

I felt her knee me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me, and nearly making me release her hand. "I'm going to make you wish you hadn't said that," She hissed.

"I already do," I ground out, as her other hand came up to scratch me, and I barely caught it in time. I don't know how long we lay their trying to overpower each other, until I noticed Lanzo come up behind her, and pulled her off me by her hair. She screeched like cats do when you accidently shut their tails in the door, as he threw her across the hall. She slammed into the brick wall with a loud _smack_, and crumpled to the floor, before jumping to her feet again.

I twisted onto my hands and knees, facing her, ready to fight back, but Lanzo stepped out in front of me. A set of white bird wings appeared from his back, though it was almost like they were made of air, or simply an illusion, because there were no holes for them to go through his white shirt.

Kitty Girl hissed at him, and his wings spread, kind of like what birds did to make themselves look bigger to predators. They watched each other for a moment, before Roshan straightened, brushing invisible dust off her pants.

"I'm going to get you alone one of these day's human girl," She threatened, before turning and walking away.

When she turned down the next hall, and Lanzo's wings slowly disappeared, I sat back with a sigh. "That is one crazy bitch," I said, picking up my discarded backpack, and standing.

Lanzo didn't reply but moved towards me, taking my face in his hands. I could feel blood leaking down my face, and I reached up to wipe it out of my eye so I could see again. "Is it bad?" I asked, as he reached up to pat away some of the blood with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah," He answered. Before I was entirely sure what he was doing, he'd scooped me up in his arms, and was walking me down the hall.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" I nearly shouted, though I grabbed onto his neck to keep from falling.

"You need to have this checked. I'm taking you to the nurse to make sure it's not too bad," He answered, his voice soft and caring though his face was expressionless.

"I can walk you know," I said, only slightly annoyed.

He looked over at me, frowning like I'd said something that puzzled him. "Doesn't it hurt?" He asked.

Now that I thought about it… yeah, it did hurt… it hurt like hell! "Yeah, thanks for reminding me!" I said, reaching up to touch the wound gently. I wondered why I didn't feel it up until now, but figured it must be from adrenaline. That and it's hard to concentrate on pain when you've got a were-cat on top of you, trying to sever your head from your shoulders.

Lanzo gave me a strange concerned look, before stating, "You're an odd girl."

I laughed. "Yeah, I thought that was kinda' obvious," I answered. He stared at me for a moment longer, before turning to look ahead. The rest of the walk was silent, until we reached the nurses office, and he finally put me down to open the door.

The first thing I saw when the door opened was the back of some really tall woman, with gray hair laying down their back. I'd thought this person was the nurse and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a high-pitched childlike voice.

"Now don't rip those stitches again, or I'm not putting them back in!" the voice said, as the girl nodded turning to brush passed us, and out the door. In her place stood a young boy, a little over eight maybe, with scruffy blonde hair falling in his bright blue eyes.

"Aw," I said, smiling at him. "You're so cute!" Apparently that was not the right thing to say though, because a glare appeared on his face.

"I am not cute," He growled out.

It was surprisingly terrifying. "Ok!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in surrender, "You're _not_ cute! Not cute _at all_!"

His face quickly turned to happy cuteness again, saying, "Good, now I won't have to kill you! You look pretty bad already. Come here."

I obeyed, though I wasn't as egger as before. He made me stand in front of one of the chairs in the room, before quickly setting to work on clean and patching my face.

"So," He said, as I watched Lanzo disappear out the door. I really hadn't wanted him to go. "What's your name, and what happened to you?" the nurse asked me.

"Uh," I said stupidly. "I'm Genesis Nelson. I, uh, got jumped by some were-cat bitch who's out for revenge 'cause I publically humiliated her." I grinned, and the nurse stared at me with one of those odd looks I'd been getting a lot of.

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," He said, tossing some bloody tissues in the trash can.

I laughed, as he jumped off the chair, and started rummaging through the cabinets that were unusually short, probably adjusted to his height. "Well, it's probably a little of both!" I answered, as he climbed back onto the chair, hands filled with things to patch my face. "Though, honestly, I wouldn't call myself brave."

"And why's that?" He asked, as he pressed a lump of linen to my head, and I hissed as it stung.

"I don't know. 'Cause I'm not?" I answered, as he started taping the linen in place with that freaking medical tape that rips your hair out when you take it off. "Hey! You haven't told me your name yet!" I exclaimed.

He jumped off the chair, putting some stuff away, and handing me some pills. "Take these before you go to class," He demanded.

"_Okay_," I said, popping them in my mouth and dry swallowing. "So, what's your name?"

He turned and glared at me. "It's very rude of you to keep asking," He growled out, "Where I come from names are held in high regard and not given out to strangers such as yourself."

I frowned at him, as he started scribbling on a piece of paper. "Well okay then, I'm just going to call you George," I answered, with a smile.

He looked over at me with another one of those odd looks. I'd really accumulated way too many of those in the last few days…

"You're truly clueless aren't you?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said with a violent nod. "Yes I am! I pride myself in such cluelessness."

The nurse sighed loudly, before handing me the paper he'd written on, and waved me out the door. "If any of the teachers ask about your face, just show them this paper. Now don't come back," He said, pushing me towards the door.

"Ouch, you hurt me," I said, pouting. "Is my company so unbearable?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't get hurt again," He answered, then shut the door behind me.

I probably wouldn't have admitted it out loud if asked, but his abruptness was rather disheartening. Of course it was just more proof that I didn't belong here.

* * *

_OKAY... Idk if I mentioned Genesis' last name before, but if I did and it doesn't match up then my bad, please let me know!! Reviews plz plz? Love you guys!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello all my wonderful readers!!! ^-^ I'm so glad you've joined me for a new chapter!_

_Today we get to explore a little of Lanzo's life, and foster an awesome friendship! Woot! Lanzo/Genesis bonding time!!! Sadly theres almost no Eran in this chapter though, deal with it! Plus Lanzo's super awesome too, I only made him to be Genesis' partner in crime. Yeah just wait till we get to that chapter ; ). _

_But you know what?!?! I'm disappointed in you all!!! I only got two reviews last chapter! Wtf, you could have just said, "This sucks! You hoe!" So mean to me... *cries* Read an review!! Makes me happy!!_

_Thanks Roozu and GGB for being the only two ppl to review! I love you guys ^-^!!_

_~Soren~_

Chapter 11

When lunch arrived, I hunted down the school library, planning on using their internet. I was quickly disappointed.

The musk of old pages filled the room like a perfume, and it was silent as a tomb. I quickly realized there were no computers here, only rows and rows of books. Finally, with a heavy sigh, I sat down at one of the tables in the library and laid my head on the surface. I'm not sure when I really started crying, so quiet no one should have been able to hear me. But then again this wasn't a normal school.

I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder, squeezing gently, as if to comfort me. I didn't move until I heard the chair behind me pull back, and they moved to sit in it. I raised my head, tossing my hair out of my wet face, and looked over at the silver-blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey Lanzo," I said, folding my arms on the desk, and laying my head on them.

"You're crying," He said.

_No shit_? I thought, but didn't say. "Yup," I answered, popping the p.

He stared at me for a moment, then said, "Why didn't you come to the lunch room?"

"Didn't wanna," I answered. He stared at me, probably waiting for me to explain. I wasn't going too, I really wasn't, but when I looked into those pools of silver-blue beauty he called eyes, it just came pouring out of me. "Caitlin's mad at me for something, and I didn't want to get in her space. I don't even really belong here! I'm just some human who got stuck in some weird school, far from home, with a mom who's dead yet I still wake up every morning hoping she's goin' to come pick me up. Plus I didn't want to face that cat-bitch, because honestly I'm so tired of everything right now I just can't handle any more of her shit!"

Lanzo reached over, gently laying a hand on my arm, and I might have pushed it away if it weren't so warm and comforting. "I understand how your feeling," He murmured. "Well, to an extent. Everyone has different experiences, and feelings, and lives, but I think I understand."

I laughed once, and it was rather bitter. "Oh _really_?" I challenged, my voice cold.

Lanzo was silent for a long time, staring at me with those bright silver-blue eyes. He suddenly leaned towards me, resting an elbow on the table. "You want to know a secret I've never told anyone else?" He asked, his features dead serious.

I paused then answered, "Um, sure?"

He looked around the library, then grabbed my arm. "Follow me," He said, pulling me up, and I did, though not without a disapproving look.

He led me through the halls, up flights of stairs, and I was beginning to wonder where he was taking me. Finally we climbed up a final flight of stairs, coming up to a bolted metal door that Lanzo unlocked with a small bronze colored key. When we stepped through the door, I quickly realized we were on the schools roof, as bright blue sky greeted me.

Lanzo released me, letting me examine the rooftop. I could see for miles in any direction, then slowly peered over the handrail, down to the ground. I realized that, from above, the building seemed a lot higher up than when I was on the ground looking up. Funny.

"This place is cool," I gasped, turning to look back at Lanzo.

He smiled at me, and I realized it was possibly the first time I'd seen him smile. It was a beautiful smile too, that made his face light up, and the skin his around his eyes crinkle cutely. "I'm glad you like it," He said, walking towards me. "I like to come up here to think… even when it's not a school day."

I didn't say anything, because I wasn't sure if there was anything I could say to that. Lanzo leaned on the handrail, and looked down at the courtyard below us. There were a few groups of people below as they arrived late to lunch, or left early for class. They didn't notice us.

"Caitlin told you I'm half angel right?" Lanzo said quietly.

I looked over at him. "Uh, yeah," I answered. He nodded, and looked down at his hand.

"That's not exactly true," He said, looking over at me, his eyes suddenly looking more silver than blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"My dad was a fallen angel," He said, watching me with what seemed like caution.

"Okay," I said, "What's that mean?"

"Fallen angels are angels that disobeyed God, and were cast out of heaven," He answered, looking back at his hands. "When my dad was cast out, he was angry with God and decided to get his revenge by raping a girl God had sent him to protect. He ended up getting her pregnant with me."

As he spoke, Lanzo's eyes grew more silver and harder as if the metal was solidifying in his corneas. His features were hard and tortured, and it made me want to pull him into a hug, to tell him it would be ok. But instead I set my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently like he'd done for me earlier.

He looked over at me, but continued speaking, his voice almost monotone. "After I was born my mom couldn't stand looking at me, so she gave me up for adoption. My dad took me in when I turned four and I've had to live with him ever since. He hasn't changed since I was born."

I bit my lip, not sure what to say or if I should say anything at all. I decided it was best to stay silent, but slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him from the side.

He watched me as I hugged him, probably waiting for me to say something, but I kept my lips sealed. There was silence for a long time. "You know, he hates me. He likes to beat me up when I come home from school, but since I'm part angel all my injuries heal up by morning. Sometimes I wish he'd just kill me though," He said, talking slowly and cautiously, as if trying not to offend. Whom he was trying not to offend though was a mystery to me… maybe himself.

"Why?" I asked, frowning at him, and partially pulling away from the hug.

Lanzo frowned back at me, as if not expecting the question, perhaps he expected comfort instead. He stared at me for a long time, before saying quietly, "I don't know."

He looked out across the courtyard, organizing his thoughts maybe. "I guess, so I can get away from it all. The pain, both physical and mental, my past, my future. All these things that make me worry and make me feel ashamed of who I am. I hate myself, and don't want to anymore but I feel like I can't escape it, like there's no way out. I feel like I don't belong here, like I never will. All I want is to just… be happy for once, but do I deserve too? Is there a reason why all this is happening to me? I mean… do I deserve this for some reason?" He said, lacing his fingers together.

He was quiet, and I was quieter, as time passed. Eventually we heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch period, then the late bell, but neither of us moved. Finally I pulled away from him.

"Everyone deserves to be happy," I finally said. "It sounds to me like you just got caught in something that has nothing to do with you, and your picking up the slack cause you feel like you have too."

He looked over at me and frowned, but didn't speak for a moment. "Then what do you suggest?" He asked.

I was silent, looking out over the miles of green and white landscape. "You know what?" I said, setting myself up on the handrail beside him. He looked over at me, not speaking. "I'm no psychiatrist, but the way I see it we're both in shitty positions. Yours more so than mine, I think, but still! I say, let's you and me try to let go of our pasts and our pain and start working to live for today. You know all good things start with a positive attitude and a little support. From now on lets go to each other the next time we feel like dirt, and we can gripe about the bullshit in our lives. Then, maybe, we'll steal a beer from someone's fridge and vent our anger on someone else's mailbox! Get rid of all this anger and sadness we've built up, and work to be happy, like we should be!

"And maybe we'll gang up on your dad's ass one day and teach him a lesson he'll never forget, too! That son of a bitch!" I added as an afterthought.

Lanzo stared at me in shock for a long time, his jaw slightly slack. Finally he smiled at me, laughing quietly, steadily growing louder till it was full blow laughter. I waited till he was done, slightly gasping for breath, as he leaned heavily on the handrail. "What?" He gasped.

"I am proposing a fellowship!" I said, thrusting out my open hand. "B.F.F.s?"

"B.F.F.s? Is that a human term?" He asked with a frown.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I said, laughing once. "It means best friends forever."

He stared at me for a moment, thinking it over, before taking my hand and shaking. "B.F.F.s then," He agreed.

"To the fellowship!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. "Of… messed up… people… or something," I finished, dropping my hands to my sides.

Lanzo laughed. "Fellowship of the Dejected," He said, almost merrily.

"Even better than my idea!" I said, hopping down from the handrail. "Now onward, to boldly go where no… um… freak has gone before!"

"You're an odd person," Lanzo said, as he followed me off the rooftop and back inside.

I smiled back at him, saying, "Yeah, so I've been told."

* * *

Uncle Eran was less than pleased with me when I returned home that evening. Why, you ask? Well…

"You got in a fight? With a paranormal? By yourself?" He snarled.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "Yes I did. Well… not entirely, she attacked me first. Sort of… I _did_ beat the crap out of her the other day, so I suppose that's grounds for revenge. Then I beat up her minions too… sort of… and stuff."

Uncle Eran was not pleased with my explanation. "You were alone Genesis! She could have killed you," He growled, flexing his fingers like he wanted to strangle me.

"Like I could help that!" I said, pouting pitifully. "She's a stalker! She appeared out of nowhere!"

I watched as he paced the room, then lifted the ottoman with a hand and threw it at the fireplace. Luckily it didn't break… too badly.

"Please calm down," I begged, tucking my legs to my chest. I hated it when people threw things.

He looked over at me, his shoulders relaxing slightly, but his features grew sharper. "You should have ran for help," He said, "Next time you _will_ run."

"So she can get me in the back? I don't think so," I answered. "Why don't we just sue her for physical assault?"

Eran took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Such legal things don't apply to us. Paranormal creatures need to keep low profiles, so taking her to court is impossible," He answered.

"Don't you have a court system of your own or something? You know, like in Twilight and shit?" I asked, as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

"They won't care about such a tiny feud, and will dismiss it. As long as no one dies they could care less about violence between races. We're not like the human society; we tend to work things out by ourselves, whether by violent or peaceful means."

"Oh," I said, as I laid down on the couch, my legs still curled against my chest. "Well then I suppose we can just wait till she kills me!"

Eran growled quietly. "I'm not letting her kill you," He answered, then turned and walked out of the living room. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

* * *

_"Eran?" I murmured, as I walked through the pitch black house. I felt odd, like I wasn't attached to my own legs, but didn't pay that any attention. Instead I was focused on the darkness of the living room as I maneuvered around the furniture. The moon light fluttered through the windows, making the shadows look darker, and the light patches brighter. _

_I was sure I'd heard him call me, but I couldn't remember when or why. I heard something creak, and watched as the door to his study opened. As he stepped out, my jaw nearly dropped off._

_He was dressed in nothing but a pair of green boxers, and the moonlight made the whiteness of his skin look surreal. He was far more defined than I had ever imagined, his muscles bulging yet lean, making him look unearthly beautiful. His dark hair was slightly mussed, as if he'd just gotten out of bed, and his beautiful angular features reminded me of the ancient pharaohs. Which wasn't surprising actually, since he came from Egypt. _

_Eran stepped towards me, till he was standing only inches from me, and slowly reached up a hand to run through my hair. _

_"Genesis," He murmured quietly, just above a whisper. He quickly closed the space between us, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. He was so tall he had to bend over me slightly, but neither of us cared, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smelled good, like something I couldn't put a name too. _

_Gently, he lifted me up, so we were face to face, and pressed his forehead to mine. He brushed his nose over mine, nuzzling me, before pressing his lips against my own in a chaste kiss that spoke volumes of emotion that could never be put into words. _

I was suddenly awake, as if I had never been asleep at all, and it was disorienting. I floundered about under the sheets, wondering how I'd gotten there, before I realized I'd been dreaming.

My room was silent, save for my gasping breath, and I wiped the sweat from my brow. I'd had dreams like these before, though they were never quite as intense as this one. The emotion behind it had been more than I could comprehend, and suddenly one thing was very clear to me.

I was attracted to my Godfather… if not in love with him.

* * *

_OMG!!! She KNOWS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_

_Hey did you notice, freakin fanfiction wont let me use my awesome flowerlike page break anymore??? WTF is up with that??? Anyone know who to fix that???_

_Seriously! REview or I'll... send Eran out to kill you O.O and he'll do it too! _

_PRESS_

_THE_

_BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PLZ??? _


	12. Authors Note

_Hey guys! Sorry about this, I know ur all gonna hate me, but I thought I should let you know. I'm temporarily putting this story on hold. Right now I'm trying to focus on another story I'm writing that I plan to publish, so this one isn't on my top priority right now, =/ sorry guys. However! I'm nearly finished with my book, and once its completed I will try my best to put up another chapter as soon as possible. I'd like to thank you all for reading this far in, and I'm sorry for having to do this to you all, but like I said, this story isn't my top priority as it's not gonna get me to the places I wanna go. _

_However! as an apology I'll send the first chapter of the book im going to publish to anyone who want's to read it! Plus it'll be nice to see what others think of it. =) _

_Still, I'm sorry for having to do this to ya guys! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Love ya!_

_~Soren~_


	13. Breech Chronicles first chapter

_Hey guys! Sorry about taking so long to put this up, but I've been in Texas for the passed week. Mom suddenly came in my room the other day and was like "we're going to Texas today," and I'm all like "WTF?" cause its like a days drive from were i live. BUT I'm back now so here ya go! I was perviously just going to send the first chapter to everyone but I couldn't figure out how to do that so I'm just going to post it. _

_Now remember guys, I've got copyrights on this stuff. U steal, u go to jail. And if u don't go to jail I will happily tare ur ribcage open with my bare hands, pull out ur heart and eat it. Yes, I'm sadistic like that. I've been working on this for almost ten years, go write ur own shit assholes. _

_Alrighty, now that I've scared u shitless, feel free to read the first chapter of... The Breech Chronicles! Love u guys! Enjoy and review!_

_

* * *

_

The Breech Chronicals

Past, Present, & Future

Prologue

_A long time ago, when the Earth had first been created by the White Dragon, there was peace throughout the land. Every creature that flew, walked or swam was at peace with one another, and great joy spread to every corner of the Earth. But it would not last. _

_A door was built in the land that the White Dragon had ordered to never be opened, as it held a great evil behind it. There was seven great years of peace before, out of foolishness and disobedience, the people opened the forbidden door._

_A great evil was soon to descend upon the land, a creature of darkness, who must only be known as the Black Dragon, for speaking his name would bring death. The creature, in his cruelty and hatred, descended upon the land and its people. Darkness spread across the Earth, tainting the hearts of the creatures like a deadly poison. _

_After their disobedience, people turned away from their creator, the White Dragon, completely and followed after the creature of Darkness. Their hearts became bitter and black, and they turned on one another with knives and hatred. Great battles raged for days between them, till the sky's rained blood, and the grass grew red. The White Dragon felt burning sorrow as his children fought one another, killing their brothers and sisters. He soon devised a plan, to free his creatures of the Black Dragons evil, if only for a time, until the day he would slay the evil being. _

_The White Dragon hunted down the creature of Darkness, breathing his light into the people he passed, though most soon went back to the bloodbath. When the two dragons stood face to face, the White Dragon offered himself as a sacrifice, if his people where released from the Black Dragon's curse. A deal was struck between the two, but the Black Dragon was a crafty liar, and war still raged between the people as the White Dragon drew his last breath. _

_However, the White Dragon had already foreseen this move and was not without a plan. The sun soon broke the horizon after the mighty dragon's death. A small child could be seen on the very peak of the mountain's crest, one of the many whom the dragon had breathed his light into, and the only one whom had not returned to the fighting. The eyes of every creature were soon drawn to the boy, whom held a small dagger in one fist._

_He called out to the Black Dragon, "One of Darkness, my master is gone, yet the people still fight! You've broken your vow! Return the people or I must banish you to a darkness even you cannot withstand!" _

_The two soon engaged in battle upon the mountain, fighting for three days straight, baring wounds. Neither the boy nor the Black Dragon surrendered. _

_Just as it seemed the boy had lost as the third day neared its end, a dragon's roar broke through the clashing of weapons against claws, and cries of the dying. Where the slain body of the White Dragon had once lain, was now vacant. _

_The Black Dragon was flung backward away from the boy by the giant talons of the White Dragon. _

_"You were dead!" the Black Dragon hissed, scrambling to its clawed feet. _

_"Yes," the White Dragon said with a nod of its majestic head, as it sat back on its haunches, wrapping its tail around the injured boy. "But to crucify one who has done no wrong… you're a fool to think you can trick me."_

_"You planned this," the Black Dragon hissed, outrage in his voice._

_The White Dragon only nodded. "Now, it is time for you to pay the price of poisoning my people," He answered, holding one clawed hand towards his enemy. _

_The Black Dragon screeched, before disappearing like mist into his prison, beneath the mountain on which they stood. The people soon stopped their fighting, but the White Dragon knew it wouldn't be long before they would fight again, for the poison still lingered in their blood. He turned to the boy, his warrior, the one whom would remain eternally loyal, the one he would bless a thousand times over. _

_"It is time that I leave," He murmured._

_"What!" the boy gasped, reaching out to grab the Dragon's leg. _

_"The people abandoned me for the ways of Darkness. I cannot remain with them, however, I will watch over them," He answered, watching as his people dropped their weapons, only now morning the deaths they had caused as they realized what they had done. The Dragon continued, "I want you to watch over them, and protect them for me, in my absence. You have been the only creature to remain faithful to me, thus you will be the only one I shall reveal myself to. You and your heirs will be my messenger to this world, my world. I have already given you what you require for this task."_

_"But Master," the boy said, reaching out to touch the Dragons leg. "You've yet to give me one thing. What is my name?"_

_The White Dragon chuckled, and gently rested a clawed hand on the boy's head. "Your name is Izan Breech, and you and your offspring will carry on the sacred name of the Breech's till the end of time."_

_The boy gave a single nod, and smiled. The White Dragon smiled back, before spreading his seven sets of wings, and leaving for his home in the stars. _

Chapter 1

Of Life, Death, and Dragon Eyes

The new mother was still panting and screaming as her second child was brought into the world. She had known for a long time that she was with child, but never in her wildest dreams, imagined she was with twins. The first to come was a beautiful girl, with soft ebony tufts of hair. Her body was small, and fair, and would one day be the envy of every woman alive. Thus she was named Zelda.

The second child came only minutes after the first. A brilliant baby boy, with golden locks like its fathers. Even as an infant he was strong looking, a child built for battle and destruction. Thus he was named Kasimir… but something was wrong with the poor mother's son.

The doctor turned to her, sadness upon his sullen face. He did not wish to bring such news upon the poor exhausted woman, but there was no way to help it. The woman stared at him, seeing the pain in his eyes, and looked down at her infant son in his arms. "Miss Windcraft," He began, as she pushed herself up on the bed, despite her pain and exhaustion. "Your son is a still-born."

Tears welled up in the woman's eyes, and she screamed her pain, as her mother stood beside her, trying to comfort her. The infant girl began to cry as well, though not because of her screaming mother. She could feel her dead brother's soul in the room, passing off into the world without her. She already missed him, her womb mate, and the loneliness was quickly setting into her heart.

Not far away, Logan Breech sat at his desk, scribbling meaningless notes to royals. He knew his child was being born at this moment, he could feel its strong energy in the air, though he didn't know he'd sired more than one offspring. He wanted, more than anything, to be with his beloved, as she brought his child to this world, but he couldn't. She had cast her love for him aside, choosing her parents and brother over him. Thus, the joy of feeling his child's life spread through the air, was bittersweet.

A small smile was spread across his lips, as he continued to write, but it was then that he felt it. Death. Death filled the air like a horrible smell, telling him his child was dead. His whole body froze in shock, and horror. "No," He whispered, as every Breech Ghost in the house stopped. His dead mother across from him, sprung from her seat sending the wood chair sprawling across the room. He stayed frozen where he was, hardly believing his child was dead, and his heart refused to beat.

Through the pain of his loss he failed to feel the life of his first child still pulsing through the air. There was too much despair to feel the joy, and he jumped from his chair, dashing out of the castle. Once outside, he stopped, staring up at the sky. There was the typical Celestial Lights flickering like multicolored flames, that were always present during the birth of a Breech… but every star in the sky was gone, and the three moons were blood red. A Breech was dead.

The man's knee's went weak, something that had only happened twice in his whole life, and he fell to the ground. He could not fathom the reason behind this loss, why the White Dragon had allowed it to happen, nor did he want to. He tipped his head back and screamed his pain to the world. He roared so loud that it split the cords in his throat, but he didn't care. The sound of his pain reverberated across the entire continent, for what felt like hours. Though time seemed to disappear in that moment, so it was unclear how long he truly cried.

The pain in his heart was more than he could hold, even for a creature as strong as a Breech. He'd lost his love, and his child, so what more was there to live for? And with that pain fresh and horrible in his mind, he collapsed to the ground, his heart shattered like glass on stone. The moons became so dark with his death, that they seemed to have died as well… and the only thing left was the Lights, trying their hardest to keep the sky alive.

Fifteen Years Later

A crowd gathered at the center of Linnlore Valley, intent upon hearing the words of the red clad Imperial Guard. All was silent as he stepped up onto the announcement platform, pulling an envelope out of one pocket, and nailing the letter inside to the announcement board.

Standing outside the large crowd of people stood a girl. She wore a light gray cloak around her shoulders, though it was mid-summer and the scorching sun was surely cooking her alive, but as she pushed the hood back her grave features gave no indication she was hot. Her silky ebony hair fell all the way down her back, as her full lips drew into a tight unpleased line. Her sharp feline features became harsher as she glared at the Imperial Guard, making her look like a lioness preparing to pounce.

But none of that was what made the people around her shrink back in fear as she moved towards the announcement platform to hear the Guard speak. It was her eyes that made them tremble in her presence.

The cat-like orbs were green around the thin narrow pupil, and faded to crimson red further out, as if stained by ones blood. When she blinked you could often see her second transparent set of eyelids sweep across the corneas. There was a name for this deformity, this curse; Dragon Eyes they were called. They were the reason why everyone in Linnlore Valley feared her. Such eyes where often said to be a mark placed upon a person by a Demon, or other such dark creatures, as a reminder of a payment the person owed.

This girl could think of no reason why she would owe a Demon, though, so she dismissed it as folk tale.

However at the moment, the villagers fear was of no concern to her, only the Imperial Guard that stood before them. "People of Linnlore Valley!" He called out. "I have come from the King's court to bring you good news!"

The villagers whispered to each other quietly for a moment before redirecting their attention back to the Guard.

"It has been announced that Prince Howard will soon be taking the throne of our great country, Camia!" the Guard called out. Joyous, if not slightly apprehensive, words spread throughout the crowed, but the girl simply stared with an emotionless dark expression on her face.

"What's more, the Prince has decided that for his first order of business he will be moving the capital to Linnlore Valley itself!" the Guard gave a pause for the people to cry out in excitement. "He has announced that the royal family will now be moving into Castle Lael within four day's time!"

There was a sudden silence so thick it was nearly visible.

"Do not fear!" the Guard continued, "The Prince plans to bring many magicians to rid the Castle of the Breech's evil magic."

He might have said more, but was soon interrupted. "The Breech's will not appreciate the Prince invading their home with intent to make it his own," the Girl's voice rang throughout the square. The Guard turned to look at her, along with half the villagers present.

"The Breech's are dead," the Guard said, glaring at her viciously. "The Prince does not fear the dead! He comes to rid your town of the dark shadow their Castle casts upon your homes, and bring a new light to you all!"

"The Prince is a fool if he thinks he can simply walk in and take what is not his!" the Girl snarled. "He tampers with things that are not to be tampered with!" The girl felt a hand land on her shoulder, as a boy broke through the crowd.

"Enough Zelda," He hissed in her ear, burgundy hair brushing her cheek and causing the cold look on her face to soften. "Come with me, before they arrest you for treason."

Zelda could tell he was angry, by the sharp, almost unnoticeable edge in his rich voice. She nodded once, not looking away from the Guard until she spun around. She followed the retreating back of the older boy with burgundy hair, until they broke through the crowd, and turned the corner.

He stopped and twisted to face her, as she walked into his strong broad chest, not being fast enough to stop her feet. She had to tilt her head all the way back to look up into his amethyst eyes that burned with anger and slight panic. His soft, almost feminine, features were beautiful and mysterious, the slight stubble giving him a rugged look. If Zelda had not been so accustomed to his handsome face she might have stared far longer than was socially acceptable, however she'd known him her entire life.

"By your eyes I see you are intending to yell at me, Zeke," She said, folding her arms behind her back.

"Your damn right I am," He snarled through clenched teeth. "Are you insane? You don't insult the Prince in front of his Guards, Zelda!"

Zelda's second lids slid over her eyes, which might have frightened anyone but Zeke. After a moment she smiled, exposing overly sharp white teeth. "I'm not afraid of them, Zeke," She murmured, and walked past him, her shoulder brushing his muscular arm. "Besides, it's true! They'll be facing far more in the Breech's Castle than I think they realize, and it's quite unintelligent of them to do so. Although that doesn't mean I won't be smiling when Castle Lael spits their corpses back out like molded bread."

Zeke sighed behind her. "Zelda," He said, his voice exhausted.

She twisted around to face him, and paused to look into his exotic violet eyes, before reaching one hand out to brush a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Don't worry about me Zeke," She whispered. "I'll be fine."

Zeke knew trying to change her mind would get him nowhere, so instead he reached up, taking her hand in his own. "Just keep your mouth shut next time," He whispered, before pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her temples.

She laughed once, before twisting out of his arms. "I make no promises!" She responded, waving a finger in the air as she walked away. "But I will relent to your wishes, and… _try_ to keep my mouth shut."

Zeke shook his head, smiling fondly after her, before jogging to catch up with her long strides. Throwing one arm over her shoulder he leaned to whisper in her ear. "It'll be fall soon," He said, causing a smile to brake across her face.

"Yes," Zelda whispered. "My second favorite season of the year."

"And your birth season," He said, pulling her closer as they walked towards one of the more populated roads.

"Eh, so what?" Zelda murmured, as Imperial Soldiers began marching down the road before them, not allowing them to cross.

"Your excited," Zeke teased, ruffling her ebony hair.

"Perhaps," She answered, smiling up at him, as she broke away from his grasp. Their playful banter stopped as they watched a large wagon pass loaded with siege engine parts.

"They're all fools," Zelda whispered. Zeke looked over at her, as he stared into her sharp Dragon eyes.

He sighed. "Don't let them hear you say that," He murmured.

"I'll speak as I like. They've no power over my mouth," Zelda answered, as the wagon passed by them.

Zeke opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it.

When the soldiers finally passed Zelda sighed, before shaking her head. "Fools," was all she said, as they disappeared around the bend. She quickly crossed the road, Zeke following her, confused, as they disappeared behind the next building.

* * *

The next morning was only just beginning, as light shown through the small window at the far side of Zelda's tiny room. She shifted in her bed under the old frayed quilt, until her bright eyes peeked out from under the edge. She didn't want to wake up just yet, but the crow outside her window squawked loudly, as if demanding her attention.

She turned her eyes to the window, as the creature spread its wings and flew off. She stared at the sun that was just barely peeking over the horizon, enjoying the soft colors for a moment, before flinging the blanket off herself. She lay there for a while, covered only by her thin white nightgown, before pushing herself up and letting her legs hang over the edge of the bed.

She let her mind wander for several long minutes, as she did every morning, before touching her fingertips together and quietly murmuring a prayer. She pushed herself off the bed, changing out of her nightclothes, and into the indigo blouse and tan pants she'd prepared last night. She quickly pulled on her cloak, fastening it around her throat with a silver dragon pendent. The pendent was the most precious thing she owned, and she didn't often wear it. Today however she'd decided differently. She pulled on her knee-high black boots, fastening the cow horn buttons, before looking over at her reflection in the tiny mirror on the wall.

She walked over to it, gently picking through her hair. It wasn't that out of place, but then again it never was, since her hair tended to stay nice even during sleep. She quickly twisted her hair into a bun at the back of her head, fastening it with a metal clip.

She twisted and headed towards the door, opening it slowly so it wouldn't make much sound. She walked quietly down the rich hall of her grandmother's house, listening as her bedroom door swung shut on its own because of the slightly crooked doorway. The hall was quiet, save for the clicking of her boots against the wood flooring, and the swish of her cloak as it brushed her ankles.

Zelda paused at the stairwell, listening intently for the clink of colliding tea cups and dishes with silverware. It wasn't long before her ears were rewarded. She drummed her fingers on the stairwell railing in thought, before heading down.

When she reached the last step she paused, staring at the high-backed chair sitting in the center of the room, facing the fireplace. She watched as a gloved hand reached out, setting a tea cup on a small table beside the chair, though its owner remained unseen.

"Zelda," an old voice spoke, though the tone was sharp and unkind. It was no stranger to her.

"Yes Grandmother," She confirmed, hoping the old woman would let her go quickly. "You're up rather early today."

"Indeed," came the faceless answer. "My son, Hunter, is returning home today. The King has granted him two day's leave from the Imperial Guards before they raid Castle Lael. I want you out of sight when he comes home. Understand?"

"Of course Grandmother," Zelda murmured, her voice emotionless and unpromising. "I do not wish to meet Uncle Hunter again as much as he wishes to meet me. I will… disappear." A devious smile spread across her lips, as her eyes stared at the high-backed chair malignantly.

"Good, now go," her Grandmother answered. A hand appearing from behind the chair, as it waved for her to leave, more than ready to be rid of her presence.

Zelda bowed, though it was mocking, and turned towards the double doors on the right wall of the room. She walked down a second hall, covered with beautiful tapestries and antiques, while at the end of the hall stood two large cherry wood double doors leading into the courtyard.

As she pushed through the doors, the morning sunlight greeted her, playing in her hair and casting her shadow across the grass.

Servants scurried across the lawn attending to their duties and trying their best to pretend Zelda didn't exist. She crossed the courtyard to the stables, the strong musk of horse dung, leather tackle and hay assaulting her nose as she swung the doors open. She paced down the aisles her eyes deadly sharp, as the animals fidgeted when she passed them. Only one of them stood still and tall, excitedly awaiting her arrival as it threw its head over the door to its stall.

The huge snow white mare was nearly twice the size of the other horses in the stable, with strong long legs and broad shoulders. Its silvery mane glistened in the sunlight that shown through the small window in the back of its stall, making the creature seem unearthly and powerful. It would have been the pride of any king's stable, except for the creature's wicked spirit that only Zelda was able to tame, its only physical imperfection was the fist-sized black dot on its forehead. It whickered as it stomped its silver hooves against the ground, happy to see its master.

"Hello Sorcha," Zelda murmured, as she reached a hand out, gently touching the beast's velvet pink nose. It drew back, as Zelda opened the gate and wrapped her arms around the beast's neck, though she had to stand on tip-toe to do so.

Zelda drew back after a moment, pulling a blanket off the shelf in Sorcha's stall, and laid it over her back. She quickly threw a saddle over the blanket, latching it around the horse's lean belly. Even with the support of the saddle though, getting on the horses back was a difficult task.

Zelda pulled a step up to the side of the horse with her foot, and only with the added height was she able to pull herself onto the horses back. When she was in her seat, fingers tangled in Sorcha's soft silver mane, the horse moved forward out of its stall.

As they stepped out into the courtyard, Zelda could see Linnlore Valley in the distance, sitting just a few fields away from Lake Lael. She could see Castle Lael sitting in the center of the lake, its seven towers built so high they pierced the clouds that passed and sent large shadows across the pristine water. A large wall of violet stone surrounded the castles internal buildings, its gate of steel and ebony wood facing towards town. In the center of the giant fortress was a building just tall enough to peek over the top of the walls, its roof made, most likely, of gold as it glittered in the morning sunlight.

Zelda's eyes were soon drawn away from the castle though, and to the encampment built at the lake's shore, near the black and purple obsidian bridge that lead straight to the gates of Castle Lael. Bright red tents where erected everywhere, and people where passing back and forth between them, performing their morning duties.

Zelda pulled her eyes away from the disturbing sight, and headed down the stone paved road towards Linnlore Valley.

As she entered the pitiful town, she realized quickly that the entire place was polluted with Imperial Soldiers, as they crowded the small streets. She was tempted to have Sorcha kick a few of them so she could get through, but held her temper.

"Zelda!" She heard Zeke's voice call from behind her. She twisted to see him running out the door of the bread bakers shop, waving at her frantically with one hand, the other occupied with stuffing a roll in his mouth.

Zelda held out a hand, and Zeke took it, struggling to pull himself up on Sorcha's back. When he was seated behind Zelda, a bread chunk hanging out the side of his mouth, he asked, "Your late, where ya been?"

Zelda groaned. "I couldn't get through the streets," She complained, nudging Sorcha's flanks with her heals. Zeke grunted in understanding, as he stuffed the last piece of his roll in his mouth. "Oh guess what! I've been banned from the house," Zelda said, leaning back into Zeke's chest, as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"What did you do?" He accused, around the bread in his mouth, before swallowing.

"Nothing this time," Zelda replied, smiling up at him deviously. "Dear old Uncle Hunter is coming home before the Soldiers raid Castle Lael, and she doesn't want me anywhere near him. Out of sight, out of mind right?"

Zeke shrugged before brushing bread crumbs off his pants, and wrapping his other arm around Zelda's waist. "You gonna' sleep at my place for a while then?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Hmm, probably not," She answered, watching the soldiers suspiciously, as if they would suddenly pull out a weapon and jab her with it. "Your dad and I don't really get along, in case you hadn't noticed. We don't want a repeat of last time I stayed over," Zelda said, frowning at the memory of her and Zeke's father getting into a physical brawl. It hadn't ended well for either party; Zelda fought like a lioness but the old man fought dirty.

Zelda could feel Zeke's jaw tighten, as his arms wrapped more firmly around her waist. She knew it was a silent apology, even though they both knew it wasn't his fault. She nuzzled further back in his embrace, resting her head between his neck and shoulder. The smell of shaving cream and sweat flooded her nose, as she noticed Zeke had shaved his stubble off, exposing his tan skin.

They were silent as the wove their way through town, taking longer than they usually would, before they had to come to a complete stop in front of the blacksmiths shop.

"Looks like it's going to be a busy day," Zelda observed, as the crowd of Imperial Soldiers gathered at the entrance, trying to buy better weapons before the raid on Castle Lael. Zelda didn't blame them, but she still thought they were fools. She had a feeling that the Breech's wouldn't use anything to guard their home that could be stopped with a blade. She didn't voice her thoughts though, as they locked Sorcha in the horse pen with the blacksmiths scraggly brown mare, before pushing through the crowd.

When they finally made it to the door, they came face to face with the anger of the blacksmith, Armando. His rough muscular features where pulled into hard angry lines, as he glared at the both of them. He let his hammer fall onto the blade of an unfinished sword, before he snarled, "Where the hell have you two been?" He wiped his hands on his grimy brown apron as they spoke.

"Sorry sir," Zeke answered, as Zelda's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We were held up."

The blacksmith grunted, before throwing two leather aprons at them. "Well get to work! Zeke take them soldiers orders, Zelda stoke the fires," Armando said pointing between them. "And whatever you do, girl, don't talk to 'em, got it? I don't want ya scarin' away me customers again!"

Zelda's eyes flashed, her pupils dilating into tiny slits, as she did her best to hold back her agitation. If it had been anyone but the blacksmith they might have backed away in fright at the sight of her shifting eyes, but the old man was too stubborn to fear her, and was the only one daring enough to order her around. Though it was obvious he didn't like her, as he looked at her with eyes of disgust. Truthfully the only he kept her around was because of her unusual upper arm strength.

"Of course sir," She answered, as she unclasped her cloak, and dropped it on her work table. Zeke gave her a warning look that she could feel but not see, as she did as she was told.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall by the time Zeke and Zelda where released for the day. All the Imperial Soldiers had gone back to camp and the roads were nearly desolate, as people retreated inside. Zeke and Zelda enjoyed this time of day, the moment between day and night, as the sun made its last battle for the sky before retreating until tomorrow.

Zelda wiped a drop of sweat from her brow, as they heard the blacksmith closing up the shop for the night, before heading for his bed in the back room. She walked towards Sorcha who looked eager to head home, as she waited at the gate. Zeke walked up behind her, helping her onto the horses back.

"Do you need a ride home?" Zelda asked, as Zeke leaned on Sorcha's neck.

He paused to think, before shaking his head. "Dad didn't get paid this week," Zeke answered. Zelda nodded, as Zeke looked down at his feet, his brows drawing together. For anyone who didn't know him, they wouldn't have understood the words behind what Zeke had said, but Zelda did. The rough translation being, "He's going to be pissed all week and I don't want him to hurt you when he flies into a fit of rage."

"We could go camp out by the lake tonight," Zelda suggested.

Zeke shook his head, his burgundy hair falling in his face. "I'd better head home," Zeke answered, which could either translate into "I don't want to make him madder than he already is" or "I don't want him burning down the house again."

Zelda sighed loudly, letting her irritation show on her face. "Alright, just… be careful ok?" She murmured.

Zeke looked up at her, giving her a smile that would have made the heart of any other girl skip a beat or two. "Always am," He answered, before reaching up to tug on a lock of Zelda's ebony hair.

Zelda leaned down to kiss his forehead before he turned and started to walk away. "Oh hey!" Zeke said, twisting back around to look at her. "Good luck with Hunter."

Zelda laughed once. "I don't need luck, I need a miracle," She answered darkly, "but thanks anyway."

Zeke smiled at her, and she smiled back before they parted ways. Zelda spurred Sorcha forward, enjoying the night and the symphony of chirping crickets and the bird's last songs before bed.

It was nearly dark by the time she'd reached her Grandmothers mansion, and locked Sorcha in her stall. Zelda quietly crept across the courtyard, avoiding anything that might give her away. As she rounded the side of the house a pile of firewood came into view, and she climbed it with ease, despite the darkness. She pulled herself up on the rooftop, moving quietly across the wood tiles, till she came to the window of her room.

Prying it open gently, Zelda crawled through the opening, landing silently on the old rug she'd placed in front of the window. She quietly shut it again, unclasping her cloak, and tossing it at the foot of her bed. She quickly dressed in her nightgown, then walked back over to the window.

In the blanket of black the three moons stood out. The biggest moon, Neiva, stood highest in the sky, glittering like a great green and purple gem. The smaller twin moons, Kishi and Kenji lingered lower in the sky, sticking close in the summer night, and glowing like two white opals amidst the dust-like stars.

"Goodnight," Zelda whispered, though, to whom she was talking to was unclear even to herself. She turned away from the sky, crawling into bed, and tugging her quilt tightly around herself. It wasn't long before she drifted into the silent realm of sleep.

* * *

_Soooo what did everyone think? Plz review, let me know if anything needs to be improved! Thanx so much for reading! _

...

_But remember, u steal, u die ^-^. Ok, plz review! Thanx so much!_

_~Soren~_


End file.
